


the dragon.

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: “Call your dog off!” Jungeun commands snappily, sending a glare to the stranger before looking up through the treetops in hopes of finding the small dragon. She calls out her name multiple times, “Luna! Come back, Luna!”“He is not a dog. He is a direwolf,” the blonde girl corrects her, patting Blue’s head. Jungeun doesn’t comment on that, ignoring the girl as she continues to shout out Luna’s name.—In which Jungeun has a dragon and Jinsol has a direwolf.And they're both princesses....Sort of.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> i laughed every time i had to write out the name ‘kimberly’ … i hate (love) this fandom so much
> 
> anyway: this was yet another fic that i started in a different fandom, lost inspiration for, and then rewrote/finished it as a loona fic. 
> 
> i’ve had this fic drafted for literal Years and if it weren’t for loona, these fics probably would’ve never seen the light of day hdsfjhsfd 
> 
> so, THANKS LOONA!
> 
> (and also a big big big thank you to my beta readers! <3<3)

Jungeun isn’t quite sure where to run, so she stands frozen for what seems like an eternity, staring at the scene in front of her. Dead bodies litter the ground and the screeches of all types of creatures whip through the air with lightning-like crackles. 

 

Dragons,  _ her  _ dragons, full-grown beauties the sizes of castle towers, fly all around and spew fire onto the attackers. Jungeun’s eyes dart between the attackers, noticing the different types of monsters being let loose. The beasts are things that she’s never even seen before, things she’s only ever heard tales about. 

 

She hears the tiny red dragon perched on her shoulder mewl into her ear and the sound is so heartbreaking that it snaps Jungeun out of her fright.

 

Her kingdom is being attacked and Jungeun has no idea whether her family is alive or not…

 

And so, Jungeun turns and— _ like she does with all of her problems _ —she runs away.

 

—

 

Jungeun feels dirty as she trudges through the forest, every area of the damn place looking the exact same as areas Jungeun had already been to. There’s dirt and muck in places Jungeun’s never wanted them to be in, the soles of her feet are cut up from all the walking she’s done, her hair is a bird’s nest, and she can’t remember the last time she’s properly bathed. 

 

A couple months have passed since the attack on Jungeun’s people and Jungeun’s sure that every kingdom in the nearby vicinity has already heard about the raid. Word travels quickly nowadays. The brunette herself has learned more information about the attack, as well. One night, she picked up a local newspaper at one of the inns she spent the night at and read through the article with tears streaming down her face.

 

The kingdom— _ her kingdom _ —had been taken over by escaped prisoners who had set up camp in an underground base. There, they had been training monsters, which were once deemed untrainable because of their savage nature, for many years before the attack. Of course, with dragons being arguably the most powerful creature in the Realm, it’s understandable why they’d attack the Kim Kingdom first.

 

Now, the Kim Kingdom was no more and, to everyone else’s knowledge, every Kim is dead. Except for Jungeun.

 

But no one knows that Jungeun is alive, and no one recognizes her, either.

 

(She was never one for publicity.)

 

So, she’s changed her name to Kimberly.

 

Just Kimberly.

 

—

 

Jungeun jumps down from the branch she was perched on and lowers her dagger into the deer’s neck. The animal screeches in pain before falling to the ground, dead, and Jungeun’s dragon, Luna, flies down to land atop Jungeun’s shoulder as she begins to skin the animal.

 

“We are going to eat well tonight, Luna,” Jungeun mumbles, feeding a raw piece of meat to her companion before continuing to drag her knife through the deer’s fur.

 

Luna and Jungeun had been born at the same time. 

 

This is considered a sign of souls binding together, and it was unheard of until Jungeun was born. Jungeun had been the first Dragonborn in  _ centuries _ .

 

But now she’s considered dead to everyone in the Realm.

 

Jungeun’s just glad that she still has Luna, she wouldn’t know what to do without her. 

 

For one, Jungeun would’ve  _ definitely  _ frozen to death a while ago if it weren’t for her, and Luna keeps Jungeun’s sanity levels just a bit more steady. The reptile has a mind of its own and Jungeun might sound a little pathetic if she ever admitted that Luna has made her laugh until her stomach hurt on multiple occasions.

 

Luna is undoubtedly Jungeun’s best friend, as sad as that sounds.

 

Jungeun loves the little creature as much as the little creature loves her.

 

_ But sometimes… _

  
...   
  


“Luna!  _ Luna _ !” Jungeun calls out, running across the forest ground, hopping over branches and twigs that stuck out, dodging and ducking. 

 

Luna had randomly flown off. Again. And now Jungeun has to find her before she gets too far. 

 

She hears a familiar screech and runs towards it, sighing in relief when she sees Luna fly down from the treetops.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Luna?” Jungeun cusses and internally winces because if her father heard her curse like that while she was still a princess, she’d get scolded for the  _ next five years _ . 

 

Luna screeches again as she lands on Jungeun’s shoulders. Jungeun can sense aggressiveness in the noise.

 

When Jungeun hears multiple footsteps behind her, she jumps and spins, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.   

 

A girl with striking blonde hair is clutching a dagger with white knuckles as a very,  _ very  _ large canine stands at her side, teeth bared. The creature growls lowly, in a low stance as if it were ready to leap and attack Jungeun at any moment. The girl gives Jungeun a once over and narrows her eyes.

 

“I do not want any trouble,” Jungeun says, holding her hands out as a gesture to show she’s unarmed. The blonde girl stays quiet. “I do not want you to get hurt.”

 

At this, Jungeun sees the girl smirk, as if trying to keep a laugh in. This rubs Jungeun the wrong way and she feels anger rile up inside of her (which isn’t the best idea when there is that huge  _ dog-thing _ that looks like it’s going to eat Jungeun up in one bite).

 

“Luna can easily burn the both of you to ashes,” Jungeun narrows her eyes defensively. 

 

(It’s not technically a lie, but it isn’t the full truth, either. Luna will  _ eventually _ be able to do that—but she’s still much too small to cause  _ sufficient  _ damage.)

 

At the sound of her name, Luna shrieks.

 

It’s then that the blonde girl actually laughs at this and if Jungeun weren’t so angry, she’d be a little stunned at how beautiful the noise is. 

 

“Your little lizard would be considered a  _ snack  _ to Blue,” she replies, the dog-thing snapping its jaws as if to show how much damage it could inflict to both Jungeun and Luna.

 

Jungeun’s frown increases at the demeaning comment. 

 

“I am going to pretend I didn't hear that and just be on my way,” she starts to walk past the duo but quickly jumps back when Blue snaps at her. Luna leaps off of Jungeun’s shoulder and flies towards Blue, beating its wings against his eyes as Blue attempts to shake his head, teeth baring. Luna flies off into the sky before Blue can bite her.

 

“Call your  _ dog  _ off!” Jungeun commands snappily, sending a glare to the stranger before looking up through the treetops in hopes of finding the small dragon. She calls out her name multiple times, “Luna! Come back, Luna!”

 

“He is not a  _ dog _ . He is a  _ direwolf _ ,” the blonde girl corrects her, patting Blue’s head. Jungeun doesn’t comment on that, ignoring the girl as she continues to shout out Luna’s name. 

 

“Besides, you are on  _ my _ land. Who are you and what is it that you want?”

 

Jungeun stops.

 

“ _ Your _ land?” she  inquires, looking at the stranger. 

 

The girl lifts her chin upwards and Jungeun has to hold back an eye roll because it reminds her of all the snotty princes she used to have to meet. 

 

“You are in the Jung Kingdom. I am Princess Jung Jinsol.” she says, obviously feeling a sense of pride and honor. This time, Jungeun  _ does _ roll her eyes because  _ she was right _ —she does so discreetly, though, because Jinsol is still royalty afterall.

 

“Now, what is  _ your  _ name and your purpose?”

 

The two stare at each other for quite a while before Jungeun decides to respond.

 

“Kimberly,” Jungeun answers, “I am here in search of work.”

 

“You have a pet  _ dragon _ ,” Jinsol replies with the quirk of an eyebrow, tone confused and amused at the same time. Jungeun thinks her brown eyes are stunning, but would never say so out loud. “You could sell that thing for a  _ fortune  _ and not have to work another day in your life.”

 

“I do not wish to sell her,” Jungeun replies as she puffs out her chest, standing tall even with the couple of inches she lacks to be at Jinsol’s height, “Is there any work here or shall I be on my way?”

 

“There is work,” Jinsol nods, the corner of her lips curving up. Jungeun can’t tell if it’s a genuine smile or one of amusement because she finds Jungeun to be pitiful, “Of course there is. It is a well-populated kingdom.”

 

“Then I will stay for a while and work,” Jungeun says firmly before going back to finding her dragon. As she walks away, she hears Jinsol and Blue’s footsteps following her. 

 

“What are you running away from, Kimberly?” Jinsol asks with piqued interest. 

 

Jungeun pauses and looks at her with surprise evident on her face.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You do not look like you are from around here,” Jinsol explains, “So what brings you to my kingdom?”

 

There’s a brief silence in which Jungeun’s jaw visibly tenses and relaxes multiple times as she falls into deep thought, trying to figure out what to say.

 

“My people are nomads. It is how we live.”

 

“That does not explain how you got the dragon,” Jinsol leans on a nearby tree and taps the long side of her blade against her index finger, tilting her head. Jungeun  _ really _ doesn’t like how attractive the princess is, because it makes it hard for Jungeun to despise her. “Tell me, did you _ steal it _ ?”

 

“Do not accuse me of theft,  _ Princess _ ,” Jungeun growls angrily, the title coming off her tongue with a hint of poison. She walks off towards the direction Luna had flown and Jinsol smirks as she follows the girl. The dog-thing—direwolf,  _ whatever _ —has calmed down a lot since their first encounter, no longer in a prowling stance—but his eyes are still alert and his ears are still perked.

 

It’s not long until Luna’s perched on Jungeun’s shoulder once more. 

 

Despite the fact that Jinsol has ordered Blue to lay off, it’s clear that Blue still holds a grudge against the tiny dragon because he continuously growls throughout their journey back to the kingdom whenever Luna would even move an inch.

 

“The guards at the gate will have to check your satchel,” Jinsol says, pointing to the bag that knocks against Jungeun’s upper thigh with every step she takes. 

 

At the statement, Jungeun grasps onto her satchel strap protectively. 

 

Jinsol clears her throat, taking note of Jungeun’s stiffness. “We are an open kingdom, but not to those who are dangerous.”

 

“I am not dangerous,” Jungeun replies before glancing down at her bag and then back up at Jinsol. 

 

“Were you not threatening to burn me alive with your dragon moments ago?” Jinsol cocks an eyebrow.

 

“It was a jest,” Jungeun says, “Luna is much too small to do any damage.”

 

Jinsol tilts her head and Jungeun gulps.

 

“Please do not let them take anything of mine.”

 

“Well, what is it that you have in there?” Jinsol questions curiously. 

 

“A journal, some jewelry, a knife, a bottle, and some food for me and Luna,” Jungeun answers honestly, “I believe I also have some bandages, too.”

 

Jinsol nods and hums, “They won’t take anything.”

 

-

 

The guards kneel to Jinsol once she’s in viewing distance and they stay down until Jinsol orders them back up. 

 

(Jungeun remembers feeling uncomfortable whenever people did that to her.)

 

“Princess, you know it is not safe to go out all alone,” one guard states, “Please take a squadron with you next time.”

 

“I am fine,” Jinsol replies, “I have Blue.”

 

Jungeun hands her bag over to one of the guards, who sifts through it thoroughly before handing it back. The guard then points to the dragon atop Jungeun’s shoulder, “You will need a leash for that.”

 

“I do not have one,” Jungeun looks over towards Jinsol, her dark, steely eyes asking for some help.

 

“Do any of you have thin rope?” Jinsol asks around. A few guards rush around in search for some and, once found, hands it to Jinsol.

 

The princess gives it to Jungeun and she ties the rope carefully around Luna’s left foot before tying the other end tightly around the strap of her satchel. The guards nod and let Jungeun pass.

 

Once the two of them make it through the main gate, Jungeun stops walking and turns to Jinsol, who also stops. 

 

“Thank you,” Jungeun says with a bowed head, “Sleeping on the streets of a walled kingdom is much better than sleeping in the woods.”

 

The princess hums, “Stay out of trouble, Kimberly,” offering a small smile before departing with Blue by her side. 

 

Jungeun watches the two of them walk off, watches Jinsol shoot multiple people a stunning smile, before she turns and begins to explore the large kingdom. 

 

—

 

She enters a pub at some point and scrunches her nose up as some sleazy man slides up next to her as soon as she opens the front door.

 

(She tied Luna up outside and hopes that no drunk men will try to bother her.)

 

“New in town, lady?” he rasps with liquor-breath. 

 

Jungeun slips past him and ignores his cries of reject. When she gets through the initial crowd, she spots the bartender and makes her way towards her. With the group of people surrounding the area, Jungeun can tell that the lady making drinks is  _ quite popular. _

 

As she gets closer, Jungeun can see exactly  _ why _ she’s popular. The girl is  _ stunning _ , and not just physically, but her aura is what brightens up the atmosphere.

 

(And it makes Jungeun think briefly back to the princess, but she shoves that thought away quickly.)

 

One would think that Jungeun wouldn’t be noticed until much later but almost as soon as she walks up to the bar, the bartender smiles widely at her and heads over.

 

“Hey, I’ve never seen your face around here before! How ‘ya doing? I’m Jiwoo,” the girl with light brown hair holds out her hand after wiping it on the towel strung across her shoulder. The girl seems much younger up close, and it makes Jungeun wonder why the hell someone like her is a  **bartender** .

 

Jungeun nods curtly and grabs hold of Jiwoo’s hand.

 

“Kimberly,”

 

“Well, Kimberly,” Jiwoo pulls back her hand, “Would you like a drink?”

 

“No, thanks,” Jungeun shakes her head, “I would like a job, actually—if you are offering.”

 

“Oh!” Jiwoo’s eyes light up, “Sure thing, I’m always looking for a little help around this ol’ place!”

 

Jungeun thinks that this girl is  _ really energetic _ and it might get annoying eventually, but she still can’t help the small smile that appears on her face.

 

“I’ll have to train you a little later but— _ Oh! _ ” Jiwoo’s attention is taken away as a large group of men walk in, “Here, just— _ get behind the counter _ —I’ll teach you along the way.”

 

-

 

The night is the most hectic night Jungeun has had in a long time (and that’s saying _ a lot _ ) but it’s been awhile since Jungeun has been around so many people without feeling the need to run away. Jiwoo’s open presence makes it a lot easier, too.

 

They’re in the middle of cleaning up the pub when Jiwoo starts talking.

 

“So, Kimberly, you just passing through here or you settling down?” she asks, wiping down the bar as Jungeun’s wiping down a table across the room.

 

“I am not too sure,” Jungeun replies, hands pausing for half a second before she continues wiping the table, “I have been on the move for…”  _ she remembers telling the princess that she was a nomad, and thinks it’s best if she keeps the story going _ , “...my whole life.”

 

“Well, if you  _ do _ ever decide to settle down,” Jiwoo flashes her a smile, “the Jung Kingdom is the best place to do it.”

 

—

 

Jungeun sleeps down the street from the pub, hidden between the nook of an old library and the kingdom’s walls. Luna sleeps curled up next to her. 

 

It’s been a couple weeks since Jungeun’s encounter with the princess in the woods. Jungeun already has a routine set up. 

 

Every morning she’d go out of the kingdom with Luna so the dragon could fly around without being leashed before they’d go back in the evening so Jungeun could work at the pub.

 

Jiwoo had taken it surprisingly well when Jungeun told her she had a dragon and she was the one to offer having Luna inside the pub.

 

(“Wow! That’s amazing! Hey, why don’t we keep her inside? We could always use another way to keep these old drunkards in their place,” followed by a wink.)

 

To say the least, Jiwoo’s a good person and Jungeun’s glad to have found her.

 

Jiwoo’s never asked about Jungeun’s sleeping situation, but Jungeun’s sure she knows that something’s up. 

 

Sometimes Jiwoo brings in extra clothes and tells Jungeun to ‘freshen up’ without sounding pitiful or demeaning—she just smiles her usual ‘Jiwoo’ smile and pushes Jungeun towards the bathroom.

 

When Jungeun walks in one day, she’s surprised to see everything still cleaned up, with the chairs still atop of the tables and the glasses still on the shelves. Jiwoo is sitting on the counter, going through something on a piece of paper when she hears Jungeun walk in.

 

“What?” is all Jungeun says.

 

“Oh, you silly goose! There’s a parade today!” Jiwoo exclaims, “The Royal Family is holding one in honor of the King and Queen’s anniversary. All anyone was talking about yesterday was this!”

 

Now that Jungeun thinks about it,  _ yeah _ , conversation was really focused on the Royal Family yesterday, but she hadn’t thought much about it. People always mentioned them when they came in the pub and Princess Jinsol was  _ always _ a topic among the crowd of drunks. Many people really seemed to adore Princess Jinsol.

 

Jungeun expected drunk men to do nothing but say lewd things about the princess but Jungeun was nicely surprised to hear only nice things (and if a man were to say something bad, he’d quickly be reprimanded by the other pub guests). Jungeun heard stories from Princess Jinsol saving their daughter from straying on the wrong path to Princess Jinsol giving them another chance at life by offering gold pieces.

 

As much as Jungeun wants to despise the Princess and all the smirks she had given Jungeun the day they met, she can’t—not when Jung Jinsol is clearly an amazing human being.

 

… 

 

“So, no work?” Jungeun asks, making Jiwoo laugh.

 

“No work,” Jiwoo grins, “Are you going to the parade?”

 

“No,” Jungeun shakes her head, “I will probably be outside the kingdom.”

 

And another thing that Jungeun likes about Jiwoo? 

 

She doesn’t push her.

 

“Alright, then,” Jiwoo nods, “Stay safe, would ya?”

 

-

 

It’s  _ late _ into the night when the kingdom’s festivities die down and everyone’s so drunk that they’re passed out. Everything is quiet for the first time all day.

 

Jungeun’s sat on the empty road when she unties Luna and lets her fly around. It’s been a few minutes, with Luna letting out happy mewls and Jungeun smiling in return, before Jungeun hears footsteps. 

 

When she turns her head, she’s surprised to see none other than Jung Jinsol walking down the road. She only knows it’s her because there’s that direwolf alongside her.

 

“ _ Luna _ ,” Jungeun hisses quietly for the dragon to come, which she does. Luna lands in Jungeun’s lap softly just as Jinsol nears. 

 

Blue is oddly calm despite Luna’s presence.

 

“I am sorry,” Jungeun apologizes once Jinsol’s in hearing range, “She’s been without the rope all day since we were outside the kingdom and it’s hard for me to put it back on her—”

 

“It is fine,” Jinsol cuts through, sitting down next to Jungeun, not minding that the girl has quite an odor on her; what with being out in the forest all day. Blue lays down at Jinsol’s feet and Jungeun’s eyes widen as his tail brushes against her leg. Jinsol gestures vaguely towards the sky, “You can let her fly some more.”

 

Jungeun gulps before releasing Luna again. The dragon lets out a satisfied, muted shriek and Blue’s ears perk up before he plops his head back down into his paws. 

 

Jungeun can’t help but grin as she watches her dragon fly in circles.

 

“She is fascinating,” Jinsol mumbles, her hand petting Blue between his ears. Jungeun simply hums, and the two watch Luna fly around. A couple of times, Jungeun has to call quickly for the dragon to come back because she would disappear behind a rooftop, and every time it makes Jinsol giggle.

 

(Jungeun doesn’t admit that she’s glad she’s sitting down because the noise would make her knees buckle if she were standing.)

 

“I heard Jiwoo has given you a job,” Jinsol states after a few minutes of just sitting there, watching Luna. 

 

“Yes, she has,” Jungeun nods.

 

“That’s good. She and I have been close friends since we were kids but lately I have been too busy to keep her company. I am glad she has you.”

 

Jungeun honestly has no idea what to say to that, so she hums and changes the topic.

 

“What are you doing up so late?” her eyes are trained on Luna, but she can see from her peripheral that Jinsol smiles.

 

“I have trouble sleeping,” the princess admits, bending her knees and hugging them to her chest. Blue lifts his head at the position change. The princess brings her hand back down to pet him, “And it is  _ really  _ easy to escape the castle through my bedroom.”

 

“So you walk around the street at night,  _ alone _ ?” Jungeun says with a quirked eyebrow, turning to look at Jinsol, “Is that not dangerous?”

 

“I have Blue with me. Besides, the people here are  _ kind _ , Kimberly,” Jinsol replies, and Jungeun tries not to feel too prideful at the fact that the princess remembers her name, “We do not hurt each other.”

 

Jungeun presses her lips together in a thin line before pursing them a bit, lost in her own thoughts.

 

“I think the kindness of the people has a lot to do with the kindness of their leaders,” she finally says. 

 

Jinsol looks at her with intrigued eyes, pupils glowing with the torches scattered throughout the streets.

 

“You think so?” Jinsol questions softly.

 

“I know so,” Jungeun replies firmly. Her lips form a small smile in which Jinsol returns, “You are a good person, Princess.”

 

“You barely know me,” Jinsol shakes her head bashfully. 

 

Jungeun tilts her head. “And you did not know me when you allowed me into your kingdom,” she counters, “but you let me in, anyway. You are a good person, Princess.”

 

“Please do not call me Princess,” the words leave Jinsol’s lips before she can process them. Jungeun looks taken aback, eyebrows raising. Jinsol averts her gaze, watching Luna let out a small spray of flame from her mouth, “You are one of the few people who do not choose to pretend to be someone they are not in order to impress me—and I would like that to stay true.”

 

The surprise on Jungeun’s face fades away and is replaced with genuine happiness, “It will stay true, then,” she says. 

 

Jinsol looks up just in time so Jungeun can catch the growing smile on her face.

 

It’s the first smile— _ smile _ , not smirk—of Jinsol’s in which Jungeun can see her teeth—which are straight and pearly white—and it absolutely launches Jungeun into a whirlwind of emotions. Her stomach churns with a million fluttering butterflies— _ no _ , a million  _ Lunas’ _ —and her cheeks warm up as if Luna had burnt her. 

 

Jinsol’s eyes are the most beautiful aspect about her smile, Jungeun thinks. They practically  _ twinkle _ . 

 

But Jungeun should not feel that way about a girl who she has  _ just _ met. It isn’t right. 

 

She looks away from Jinsol’s smile with a shake of her head and a growing smile on her own face.

 

—

 

Meeting up with Jinsol at night becomes another part of Jungeun’s routine.

 

-

 

“You can pet him,”

 

“I can  _ what _ ?”

 

Jinsol’s laugh is beautiful as she takes hold of Jungeun’s hand and brings it towards Blue’s head.

 

-

 

“No way,” the blonde girl laughs in disbelief at Jungeun’s story, “A  _ dragon  _ scared of heights?”

 

Jungeun grins and shakes her head, “I am being serious.”

 

“So, how did you get her down from there?” Jinsol’s eyes, though they are full of sleepiness, are still shining brightly with an energy Jungeun can confidently say she’s never seen in anyone else (not even Jiwoo). 

 

It makes Jungeun’s stomach do a familiar flip and she ignores it just as she’s learned to do so the past few months.

 

“Well, I climbed up there, of course,” Jungeun says and the way Jinsol’s eyes widened makes Jungeun laugh.

 

“ _ You _ ?” Jinsol’s mouth opens in surprise.

 

Jungeun nods.

 

“Were you not scared?”

 

“I was more scared for Luna, to be quite honest,” Jungeun says, smiling as Luna shrieks quietly at her name being mentioned, “My father was so mad at me for climbing up there, I created a ruckus in the kingdom because the guards could not figure out a way to get me down.”

 

Jinsol’s smile softens upon the mention of Jungeun’s father. It’s already a known fact between them that Jungeun’s relationship with her parents was a private thing, moreso because it was a rocky relationship.

 

Then, she frowns slightly.

 

“What is it?” Jungeun asks.

 

“You said kingdom and guards,” Jinsol says, confusion in her tone, “but I thought you were a nomad?”

 

“It was in passing,” Jungeun’s quick to make something up, “Tents and fires do not help much in the winter, so my people found it easier to stay at inns across kingdoms when it was too cold.”

 

Jinsol seems to buy it as the wrinkles in her forehead smoothen out and she nods.

 

“You never  _ did  _ tell me where you found Luna,” Jinsol mentions.

 

“That is a story for another time, Jung Jinsol,” Jungeun says with a wink, trying to play off her nervousness. Jinsol nudges her shoulder against Jungeun’s.

 

“Awe, come on,” Jinsol whines.

 

“Nope,” Jungeun shakes her head.

 

Jinsol backs off with a smug smile, “I’ll get it out of you one day.”

 

Jungeun scoffs and shakes her head.

 

“Speaking of Luna,” Jinsol mumbles, “she’s getting quite big.”

 

“I know,” Jungeun nods, a sad undertone in her voice as she watches Luna land on top of a rooftop. “I was thinking about leaving soon, you know,  _ moving _ .”

 

“Oh,” Jinsol replies, disappointment evident in her tone. Jungeun curses herself for ruining the good mood that they had earlier. “You can always just stay, you know?”

 

Jungeun pointed to herself, “Nomad, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember,” Jinsol says quietly. There’s a howl in the distance and Jinsol’s quick to stand up. “That is my cue. I will see you around, Kimberly.”

 

Jungeun nods and says her goodbyes. 

 

-

 

And when Jinsol stops showing up at night, Jungeun thinks that maybe it  _ is _ time for her to move.

 

—

 

Jungeun stays for a month longer, just so she can make some more gold before she heads off. She tells Jiwoo that she’s leaving soon and the girl gives her a tight hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which makes Jungeun laugh. She’s really going to miss Jiwoo.

 

Speaking of Jiwoo, she’d come down with a fever on this particular night, leaving Jungeun alone at the pub. This hadn’t bothered the brunette too much, since it’s been a slow day. 

 

But just as Jungeun is about to close up, she hears the door open. Her jaw goes slack when she sees none other than  _ Jung Jinsol _ . She quickly catches herself and nods towards the blonde.

 

“Princess,” she addresses and she thinks she imagines the way Jinsol winces at the title.

 

“Kimberly,” she responds with her own nod, “Is Jiwoo not in?” 

 

“No,” Jungeun shakes her head, wiping down the bar as Luna walks across it, “she is at home resting because of a fever.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Jinsol falters, “She told me you are leaving soon.” 

 

“Did she?” Jungeun asks, briefly wondering why she had been a topic between the two.

 

“Yes, she did,” Jinsol says, “I guess… I just wanted to say goodbye… properly.”

 

“ _ Properly _ ,” Jungeun repeats with a bit of harshness in her voice, “Was last time not proper enough?”

 

There’s a bite in her voice and even Luna notices, eyes looking at Jungeun curiously. Of course Jungeun’s hurt at the fact that Jinsol had just  _ disappeared  _ like that. She thought the two of them had some sort of friendship going on—or at least some sort of  _ bond _ —but having Jinsol just… walk away and then proceed to ignore her whenever the two crossed paths in public… it hurt Jungeun, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Kimberly,” Jinsol starts off sadly, “You are  _ leaving _ .”

 

“I know I am,” Jungeun responds, tossing the dirty towel into the sink and heading towards the back room. The door swings shut before being opened as Jinsol follows her. Jungeun groans when she notices the blonde girl standing between her and the doorway. 

 

_ She can’t run away this time. _

 

“You are leaving, and I did not want…” Jinsol trails off. Jungeun waits for her to finish her thought. The skin of Jinsol’s throat tightens as she swallows and it’s hard for Jungeun’s eyes not to travel. Jinsol lets out a small sigh, “I did not want to feel more for you than I already do, because that would only hurt more when you left.”

 

The words don’t properly register in Jungeun’s mind until a few seconds later.

 

“Princess, what—”

 

“ _ Do not _ ...” Jinsol takes a step closer, “call me that.”

 

There’s little space between them now, and it makes Jungeun breathe in raggedly.

 

“I am leaving,” Jungeun whispers, hyper aware of the fact that Jinsol’s still getting closer and closer. 

 

With every step Jungeun takes away, Jinsol takes one forward. It’s not long until Jungeun can feel the blonde girl’s breaths fan across her own lips. 

 

“I know,” Jinsol nods and Jungeun’s breath hitches as their noses rub against each other. A hand comes up to rest against Jungeun’s waist just as Jungeun feels her back make contact with the wall behind her. 

 

“ _ Jinsol _ ,” she breathes out, one hand coming up to rest on the princess’s shoulder. Her eyes flutter close just as soft lips meet her own. 

 

Jungeun’s body moves on its own accord, the hand on Jinsol’s shoulder moving up to gently grab at her neck, pulling her closer. The princess hums into the kiss, pressing every possible inch of her body against Jungeun’s as Jungeun’s other hand tugs at her gold tresses. Jungeun feels her body heating up with each passing moment, and she thinks she might actually explode when Jinsol’s tongue, wet and warm, swipes at her bottom lip.

 

She gasps and Jinsol uses the opportunity to lick into her mouth, making Jungeun feel like she’s  _ definitely  _ overheating. She finds it so hot and briefly has the nerve to check if Luna is in the room, pulling a prank on them, but then Jinsol nips at her lip and pulls away. 

 

Jungeun almost— _ almost _ —whimpers at the loss of contact until she feels the blonde girl placing kisses on her jaw. Jungeun turns her neck upwards and gulps down the moan that threatens to escape as Jinsol’s mouth works wonders.

 

“ _ Jinsol _ ,” Jungeun is breathless and the name that escapes her name is airy. 

 

It’s been too long since Jungeun’s been this intimate with anyone, and she’s never realized how much she’s been craving it until  _ now _ , with white hot sensations shooting through every nerve in her body caused by the cursed lips of this beautiful princess. 

 

“Oh,  _ gods _ ,” Jungeun closes her eyes as Jinsol begins to suck at her skin. She feels Jinsol’s thumbs slip under her shirt to caress her hip bones. 

 

“Is this okay?” Jinsol whispers as she soothes the bite mark she left on Jungeun’s neck. 

 

“Yes,” Jungeun nods and if she were in her right mind, she’d be embarrassed at how desperate she sounds.

 

“You are leaving,” the tone of Jinsol’s voice makes Jungeun’s eyes open and her heart clench.

 

Jungeun stares into brown eyes as she regains her breath. Jinsol isn’t crying, but Jungeun can see that she’s close to it.

 

“I am leaving,” Jungeun says, “But, I am here right now, so…” she grabs Jinsol’s wrist and moves the girl’s hand towards her inner thigh.

 

It seems like something  _ clicks _ inside of Jinsol, and her bright eyes turn a shade darker.

 

… 

 

It’s not long until Jungeun’s choking back Jinsol’s name in a silent scream of pleasure, leaving behind scratches on Jinsol’s back that would end up staying longer than she does.

 

—

 

“Luna,  _ up _ ,” Jungeun commands the dragon she’s mounted on and she feels Luna’s muscles flex as the creature prepares to jump up into the air. She holds onto the dragon a bit tighter as she ascends. 

 

It’s been nearly a whole year since that night with Jinsol. Jungeun had left the next morning, without saying goodbye to Jinsol  _ or  _ Jiwoo, and never looked back. 

 

Since then, she’s made quite a name for herself.

 

Kimberly the Dragon, they called her. Jungeun thought it was humorous that people considered  _ her _ a dragon, but she’s glad that it at least makes people stay out of her way. 

 

Luna has gotten much, much larger and at this point, people can see her and Luna coming from miles away. 

 

She has continued to move around, going from the North to the South and back and forth. She never visits the same place if she can help it, and she stays clear from the Jung Kingdom.

 

That is, until she hears some news at a pub she’s holed up in some place in the South.

 

“That Princess Jung is getting married,” some man with a gruff voice says from across the bar, “I wondered when she’d finally get the ring.”

 

Another man laughs, “it’s to some chap with the Royal Guard in his blood. Predictable, isn’t it?”

 

“Hey, Dragon, you hear about this?”

 

Upon being thrown into the conversation, Jungeun just lifts up her glass.

 

“Congratulations to them, then.”

 

And the whole pub erupts in cheers.

 

—

 

It’s in the heat of the moment that she wakes Luna from her slumber and starts them off on a journey to the North. 

 

To Jinsol.

 

-  
  


By the time she reaches the kingdom’s gates, there’s already a large crowd waiting for her. She lowers Luna as gently as she can but the dragon still causes the ground to rumble beneath her, and a few onlookers flinch and yelp in surprise. Jungeun slides off of Luna’s back with practiced ease, and walks towards the front gate.

 

The guards are all lined up, as if anticipating any hostile movement, but then the lineup is broken by a small girl who shoves through them. 

 

Jungeun recognizes that smile anywhere, and her face brightens up instantly.

 

“Kimberly!” Jiwoo exclaims, rushing towards Jungeun and pulling the girl into a hug.

 

There are mumbles and gasps from the onlookers as Jungeun hugs back, a laugh escaping her. Jiwoo hasn’t changed one bit, and Jungeun is incredibly glad.

 

“We  _ have _ to catch up,” Jiwoo pulls away, holding Jungeun at arms reach, hands on her shoulders. She winks at Jungeun, “You’ve made quite a name for yourself, hun.”

 

“It is all due to Luna,” Jungeun smiles and her smile falters as she notices familiar blonde hair appear behind Jiwoo. Jiwoo moves to the side and Jungeun sees, in full view, the Royal Family standing in front of her.

 

“Dragon,” the King speaks—and if Jungeun thought she’d have gotten used to being called that—she was wrong.

 

Jungeun lowers her head in respect, “King.”

 

“Is there any particular reason behind this visit?” 

 

His tone isn’t accusing, nor is it welcoming.

 

Jungeun’s eyes flicker briefly to Jinsol’s, and she sees brown eyes widen at the contact. She looks back at the King.

 

“No, I was just passing by. I figured I would visit Jiwoo, my friend,” Jungeun gestures towards the girl who still has her arm around her shoulder, “And to tell my congratulations to the Princess.”

 

At that moment, there’s a bustle and a few people in the crowd behind the guards start to murmur.

 

A strikingly familiar voice calls out, “My Lady, what is going on—” 

 

Then a man appears between the guards and Jungeun is frozen in shock at the familiar face. He steps next to Jinsol, his arm wrapped around her waist but then Jungeun’s eyes meet his, and his arm falls slack as he takes a step forward.

 

Everyone’s quiet.

 

“Jungkook,” Jungeun whispers, so low that only Jiwoo can hear her. Jiwoo gives her an odd look and moves away as Jungkook gets closer.

 

“Unbelievable,” Jungkook whispers before promptly pulling Jungeun into a tight embrace. His mouth is next to her ear as she spoke quietly, “I thought you had died.”

 

Jungeun’s too shocked to respond.

 

When Jungkook pulls away, he turns to the crowd.

 

“Son, you know her?” the King asks the question that’s on everyone’s minds.

 

“Yes, I do,” Jungkook nods proudly and lifts his chin, looking towards the crowd. 

 

His voice is loud and clear, becoming even  _ louder _ with his next words, “You lot should be  _ kneeling _ , for you are in the presence of Kim Jungeun, Princess of the Kim Kingdom and the first Dragonborn the world has seen in  _ centuries _ .”

 

Gasps ring out in all directions and Jungeun hisses at Jungkook to  _ shut up _ , but Jungkook just looks at her fondly as people begin to follow what he says. Jungeun feels the uneasiness in her stomach build as she sees people hurrying to bow down to her. 

 

She’d preferred when they were just scared of her.

 

-

 

“So, Royal Guard, huh?” Jungeun asks as Jungkook leads her around the castle. 

 

She’s still  _ super _ uncomfortable, but at least they don’t have the whole kingdom staring at them anymore. 

 

Jiwoo had gotten lost in the crowd once Jungeun started to receive Royal treatment and Jinsol had gone off to  _ who-knows-where _ , so it left Jungeun and Jungkook time to catch up.

 

The last time Jungeun had seen Jungkook was right before she’d gone out on a walk the day of the attack. He had wanted to go with her but he had sword training that day, and so he couldn’t. 

 

The two had been close ever since they were kids considering their parents were also such close friends.

 

“Yeah,” Jungkook nods, “You know it’s always been my dream.”

 

Jungeun gives him a small smile, “I am proud of you.”

 

And it’s the truth, even if the nagging voice at the back of her head tells her that she should be angry and betrayed at the fact that he’s going to marry Jinsol soon. 

 

The more rational side of her knows it’s not his fault and that she doesn’t have a reason to be angry, considering  _ she  _ was the one who ran away.

 

“Thank you,  _ Jungeunnie _ ,”

 

“Oh,  _ no _ ,” Jungeun rolls her eyes at the old nickname and tries to turn away from Jungkook but he just laughs loudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

—

 

Jungeun isn’t quite sure how she got here, stuck between Jungkook on her right and the Queen on her left, at a feast. 

 

(Well, Jungkook kind of forced her to go, quite literally  _ dragging _ her to the dining hall.)

 

But Jungeun does  _ not  _ want to be here.

 

Not when Jungkook’s feeding Jinsol food even though Jinsol has  _ perfectly capable hands _ and can do it herself. 

 

Not when Jinsol’s eyes would meet hers when the blonde girl is laughing and the brightness in her eyes would immediately dim upon making eye contact with Jungeun.

 

Not when the nails she’s digging into her own palm still don’t hurt more than the ache in her heart.

 

Jungeun tries excusing herself more than once but every time she does, Jungkook makes her sit down.

 

And when Jungkook starts telling everyone embarrassing stories about Jungeun, that when she  _ really _ wants to leave.

 

“One time, she climbed up one of the castle towers because her dragon had gotten stuck up there!” 

 

Laughter rings out as soon as the sentence leaves Jungkook’s mouth and Jungeun scowls because it was never  _ that _ funny. 

 

This specific story brings out a bitterness deep inside her heart because it makes her remember back when she had told Jinsol about the story. 

 

“The whole kingdom was going nuts! We thought she was going to fall to her death. The King was  _ furious _ and the Queen looked like she was about to pass out.”

 

More laughter rings out and Jungeun tries really hard to keep calm. 

 

She breathes in and out and counts to ten.

 

“Who would have thought? A  _ dragon  _ being scared of heights,”

 

Jungeun stands up so fast that her chair scrapes against the floor with a high-pitched screech that causes multiple people to wince.

 

“I have to use the bathroom,” she says in a tone so cold that it’d send shivers down Luna’s spine.

 

She leaves the dining hall with burning eyes.

 

-

  
  


When the door to her room opens a few minutes later, Jungeun assumes it’s Jungkook.

 

“Go away, Jungkook, I do not wish to see you,” 

 

“I always wondered why you spoke so properly,”

 

The light voice causes Jungeun to turn around in surprise.

 

“Jinsol,” she says in surprise.

 

“ _ Princess _ ,” the blonde girl snaps back.

 

Jungeun’s heart stings and a look of hurt flashes across her face, but she quickly recovers, putting on the emotionless mask she’s spent the past year perfecting.

 

“You lied to me,” Jinsol states, sounding more angry than anything, “You lied to me, made love to me, and then left me.”

 

“Well, it is not something I go around telling for fun,” Jungeun retorts, “What did you expect me to say?” 

 

Jinsol stays quiet.

 

Jungeun’s upset though, from being outed as a princess and thrown back into the whirlwind of Royal Treatment to being forced to go to that banquet, her blood is boiling so she keeps going. Her voice goes up a pitch as she talks, “ _ Hey, Princess Jinsol? My real name is Kim Jungeun. Yes, I was in that kingdom that was raided by a bunch of prisoners. They killed everyone I knew and loved! Nice to meet you! _ ”

 

The vein on the side of her neck threatens to pop out as she feels the anger bubbling up inside of her. 

 

“Oh,  _ no _ , you do not get to be mad at me,” Jinsol’s voice lowers itself as she steps towards Jungeun, eyes narrowing. “ _ I _ did not leave you.”

 

“I was leaving, you knew that,” Jungeun grits her teeth, “We  _ both  _ knew I was leaving.”

 

“And it is my fault for believing that maybe—just  _ maybe _ —you would have stayed for me?” Jinsol’s words are still coming out in a haste that shows she is angry, but the question is asked in a sad tone.

 

“Yes, actually! It is!” Jungeun throws up her arms in disbelief. “Jinso— _ Princess _ , what did you think would have happened if I stayed? We would get married? That is not how life works, okay?!”

 

“We could have worked something out!”

 

“No, we could not have!” Jungeun yells back. 

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, fire in their eyes.

 

Jungeun tightens her jaw. 

 

“It does not work like that, Princess. You and I both know it,” her voice is raspy after all the yelling. She sounds defeated, “You are getting married to Jungkook now, so it does not matter.”

 

“How do you know it would not have worked out?” Jinsol’s eyes are adamant. 

 

Jungeun turns away, “Nothing ever works out for me when it comes to my partners.”

 

A beat.

 

“What do you mean?” Jinsol’s voice is softer now, and Jungeun hates it. She wants to go back to yelling.

 

“ _ Nothing _ . Drop it,”

 

“I am not a  _ dog _ , do not talk to me like that,” Jinsol hisses, and Jungeun hears her come closer. It’s silent before Jinsol speaks again, the air full of tension.

 

“Jungeun, tell me.”

 

It’s the first time Jinsol calls her by her real name, and it makes Jungeun look her in the eyes. 

 

There’s something in Jinsol’s eyes that makes Jungeun drop her walls, that makes Jungeun able to feel so vulnerable yet so protected at the same time.

 

Jungeun  _ hates  _ it.

 

“My lovers never stay,” is all Jungeun says.

 

Jinsol frowns.

 

“Is that why you always leave?”

 

When Jungeun doesn’t respond, Jinsol gets up to exit and as soon as the door closes, Jungeun drops to the ground and starts bawling her eyes out.

 

—

 

“Hey, shall I prepare my best drink?” Jiwoo says upon seeing Jungeun enter the pub. 

 

Jungeun shakes her head and smiles, moving behind the counter like clockwork and starting to help Jiwoo make drinks.

 

“Is it weird that I have missed this?”

 

“Making alcoholic beverages for old, deadbeat men?” Jiwoo quirks an eyebrow, her tone sarcastic, “ _ No _ , not at all. In fact, I’ve heard it’s many people’s favorite past time.”

 

Jungeun laughs and playfully hits Jiwoo’s arm as the other girl grins. 

 

Jiwoo, as shocked as she was about Jungeun being Kim Jungeun, is as cool about it as she was about Luna.

 

(“Wait, so, you had your own kingdom? That’s so interesting! Tell me all about it.”)

 

“You’ve met up with the princess, I assume?” Jiwoo asks as they’re cleaning up. Jungeun hums.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“... Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

 

“Nothing,”

 

“Oh,  _ bullshit _ ,” Jiwoo says, making Jungeun stare at her with surprised eyes, “She was a complete mess when you left! And no one except me knew why! C’mon, humor me, pipsqueak.”

 

Jungeun’s wide eyes narrow, “First, do not call me ‘pipsqueak’,  **you** are the short one. Second, there is nothing to tell. We spoke and she is angry at me for lying about who I was— _ am _ .”

 

“And so… you hanging around the pub every night for the past week hasn’t been because you want to avoid the princess and her new lover?”

 

“I am done talking about this,”

 

Jiwoo sighs. 

 

“You can’t run away from everything, Jungeun,”

 

“That’s  _ Princess Jungeun _ to you,”

 

“Oh,  _ shut up _ .”

 

And, just like that, they’re back into their usual bickering banter.

 

—

 

“I knew I would find you here,”

 

“You caught me,” Jungeun says without looking up. 

 

She tosses a pebble into the street as Jinsol sits down next to her.

 

“Where is Luna?”

 

Jungeun can’t help but laugh, though it sounds hollow, “She is  _ much _ too big to be flying around these streets.”

 

“Good point,” Jinsol nods.

 

Jungeun looks over, “Where is Blue?”

 

Jinsol frowns, “He died a few months ago on our journey to the Ha Kingdom,” she says.

 

“Oh, I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“Thank you,” Jinsol nods.

 

“Have you… ever thought about getting another one?”

 

“I do have one. She is only a baby,” Jinsol’s voice is oddly shaky, and it makes Jungeun stare at her questioningly. Jinsol takes in a breath, “Her name is Kim.”

 

Jungeun is absolutely floored, and her mouth opens in shock.

 

“Princess…”

 

“I understand why you lied to me and everyone else,” Jinsol starts off, ignoring Jungeun’s look of shock, “It was wrong of me to get upset at you for that. There was too much backstory for you to just…  _ tell me _ , I realize that now.”

 

“I do not wish to marry Jungkook,” Jinsol shakes her head, “I never did. My parents just wanted me to wed, so I chose Jungkook because he is safe.”

 

“Safe?” Jungeun furrows her eyebrows.

 

Jinsol smiles softly, “He is in love with the baker boy, Taehyung.”

 

“Oh,” Too much is happening for Jungeun to process, “Oh,  _ wow _ , okay.”

 

“He knows about us,” 

 

“He  _ what _ ?”

 

“I told him about Kimberly—about  _ you _ —and… he put the pieces together when he figured out that Kimberly was— _ is _ , you.”

 

“Okay…” Jungeun isn’t sure what to do with this information.

 

“I wish to start over with you,” Jinsol says, reaching out to grasp Jungeun’s hand, “I am still hurt and upset that you left me, but you are back.”

 

Jinsol’s thumb runs over Jungeun’s knuckles.

 

“And I wish to know you as Jungeun—not as Kimberly,” the emotion in Jinsol’s voice make it hard for Jungeun to breathe.

 

And she wants to run.

 

She wants to desperately run.

 

But she doesn’t, because Jinsol’s holding her hand.

 

And, in more ways than one, Jinsol’s her anchor.

 

“Okay,” she breathes out, “Okay, let’s start over.”

 

Jinsol’s smile is breathtaking and Jungeun just sinks further and further in love with the blonde girl staring at her.

 


	2. two.

There’s a knock on Jungeun’s door and she looks up just to see Jinsol peek her head in. 

 

Just by seeing the blonde girl, Jungeun feels her lips automatically curving up.

 

“Busy?” Jinsol questions, her full body still hidden behind the large door. Jungeun, who’s sitting on the windowsill, turns and stands.

 

“Yes, I have a  _ lot _ of work to do, Princess Jinsol,” Jungeun’s tone is light and teasing. 

 

She has been at the Jung Kingdom for a few days now, only going out of the castle to visit Jiwoo or ride Luna around. She’s clearly more than welcome at the castle and, although Jungeun would usually feel uncomfortable about taking and not receiving, she likes being here, and so she’s been staying.

 

When Jungeun notices Jinsol not moving from behind the door, she narrows her eyes. 

 

“What are you hiding?”

 

The door creaks a little as Jinsol pushes it open and Jungeun gasps at the tiny creature in Jinsol’s arms. She immediately walks over.

 

“Oh my,” she whispers, “Is this…?”

 

“Yes,” Jinsol gently kicks the door closed behind her, holding the small furry animal towards Jungeun, “This is Kim.”

 

The baby direwolf looks barely old enough to be away from her mother. Unlike Blue, whose coat was an ashy grey color, Kim’s coat is light brown with blonde strands riddled in. Her eyes are an ember green that Jungeun thinks is just stunning.

 

“Wow,” she takes Kim from Jinsol and smiles at the warmth radiating from the small body, “she is  _ beautiful _ .”

 

“She is only a few months old,” Jinsol says, leading Jungeun to the bed so they can sit down. “She is still just a baby.”

 

Jungeun places Kim on the bed and the animal takes the opportunity to jump around, throwing its small body into soft, fluffy pillows. It makes Jungeun smile and laugh as she turns around to mess with the direwolf. She moves her hand from side to side on the bed as Kim yelps and follows the movement.

 

Jungeun looks up at Jinsol with an ‘are you seeing this?’ face on, and is taken aback at the fact that Jinsol’s already staring at her. Like,  _ really _ , staring at her.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Jungeun asks, trying to hide her nervousness from the intense brown eyes.

 

“Beauty.”

 

“Wow,” Jungeun deadpans, unable to keep her laugh in. 

 

Kim attacks her hand playfully and Jungeun watches as Jinsol’s smile widens, and then she goes back to playing with Kim.

 

-

 

When Kim almost successfully pees on one of the pillows, Jinsol orders one of the servants to take her outside. Jungeun laughs when Jinsol picks up the young animal because the blonde is scrambling to get the direwolf  _ out of the room _ before she pees everywhere.

 

“That was  _ not _ funny,” Jinsol says as soon as she closes the door behind her, breathing heavily, “Those pillows were  _ gifts  _ from the Ha Kingdom.”

 

“It was kind of funny,” Jungeun grins when Jinsol sits next to her. 

 

They’re closer than when they were sitting with Kim on the bed, not that Jungeun minds. 

 

“I take it you are close with the Ha Family?”

 

Jinsol hums, “I consider Princess Sooyoung one of my closest friends,” she looks down, “It is sad that their kingdom is so far away.”

 

“How far is it on foot?” Jungeun questions.

 

“About three days,” Jinsol answers, picking at the fur blanket.

 

“Luna can make that in less than two days,”

 

Jinsol’s eyes widen and Jungeun’s smile softens. They lock eyes for a little longer until Jinsol’s cheeks are red, and she laughs.

 

“So, she has gotten over her fear of heights?”

 

Jungeun throws her head back as she laughs, “Oh, most definitely.”

 

When their chuckles die down, Jungeun feels a warm hand on her cheek.

 

“I am really glad you are here,” Jinsol says softly. Jungeun can see the slight glossiness of her eyes and something inside of her feels like it’s being squeezed.

 

“As am I,” she breathes out in a reply, just before Jinsol’s lips meet hers. 

 

They both smile as soon as their lips touch and it makes for a messy kiss—their teeth knocking against each other—but they don’t care. Jungeun lays down, arms loosely wrapped around Jinsol’s neck as the blonde takes position above her.

 

Something about the pressure of Jinsol’s body on hers makes Jungeun feel grounded, like she isn’t going anywhere—like time doesn’t exist.

 

“I adore you, Kim Jungeun,” Jinsol whispers, her lips grazing Jungeun’s.

 

“And  _ I _ adore  _ you _ , Jung Jinsol,” Jungeun smiles contently as Jinsol buries her face into her neck. 

 

-

 

They hold each other in tight embraces until it is dinner time.

 

-

 

To say the least, dinner with the Royal Family isn’t as bad as they had been a few days ago. 

 

Every time Jungkook feeds Jinsol some food, Jungeun has to choke back a snort because Jungkook would  _ always _ meet her eyes. He would wink just as the food touches Jinsol’s lips and Jungeun has to legitimately bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from smiling too widely.

 

It’s a weird situation, yes, but Jungeun hasn’t felt such happiness in a while.

 

Seeing the most important people (and  _ creatures _ ) in her life everyday makes Jungeun’s heart beat louder than it’s ever done before.

 

—

 

“Ah! My favorite Princess!” Jiwoo grins as soon as Jungeun enters the pub. Her eyes then widen in panic, “Oh! Don’t tell Princess Jinsol I said that!”

 

Jungeun laughs and shakes her head, “I am  _ definitely _ telling her you said that.”

 

“ _ Shoot _ !” Jiwoo feigns terror, dropping the mask as Jungeun slides into a seat at the counter, giggling with her usual bright smile, “How is everything, shorty?”

 

Jungeun doesn’t even bother chiding Jiwoo for the nickname—she’s gotten used to it (and she’s glad that Jiwoo hasn’t resorted to being formal with her ever since she’s figured out that Jungeun is royalty)—and shrugs, “Everything is  _ really  _ good, actually.”

 

The playful smile on Jiwoo’s face cools into a genuine, loving one. 

 

“I’m really happy to hear that, Kimbe— _ Jungeun _ ,” 

 

Jungeun smiles at the slip-up.

 

Jiwoo clears her throat. 

 

“So, I assume you and the Princess have made sweet,  _ sweet _ love already?”

 

Jungeun reaches across the counter to hit Jiwoo, but the brunette dips away with a laugh.

 

“I’m  _ right _ , aren’t I?!”

 

“Keep your voice down!” Jungeun warns, gritting her teeth as Jiwoo laughs even louder. She feels her neck warming up and she groans. “We have  _ not _ , Jiwoo. I am simply just happy to be around her, thank you very much.”

 

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Jiwoo smirks, wiping down the counter, “Tell me  _ all _ the details.”

 

“ _ Good god _ ,”

 

—

 

Kim is running through the garden as Jungeun and Jinsol walk side-by-side.

 

“You have never told me how you got Blue and Kim,” Jungeun notes.

 

“My father knows of a breeder,” Jinsol hums, arm locked with Jungeun’s, “one of the most trusted breeders in the realm, actually. Blue had been a gift for my tenth birthday.”

 

Jungeun nods, “You have had Blue for over a decade, then?”

 

“Yes,” Jinsol responds, “I grew up with Blue. I could have died with Blue, too. Direwolves live long, do you not know?”

 

“No, I did not know,” Jungeun smiles softly, leaning up to press a chaste kiss against Jinsol’s lips, “now I do. If it makes you feel any better, Blue is always with you, Jinsol.”

 

She places her free hand against Jinsol’s beating heart.

 

“Right here.”

 

The smile that the blonde gives her throws Jungeun into a spiral of emotions, and Jungeun opts to just press another light kiss to Jinsol’s lips.

 

-

 

“You never told me where you got Luna,” Jinsol says after a minute.

 

Jungeun clears her throat, “Back at my kingdom, the dragons seldom laid eggs.”

 

Jinsol listens intently, nodding at Jungeun’s words to show that she’s paying attention.

 

“There were four eggs that were in safe-keeping. Luna’s egg just happened to be the one that hatched just as I was born, and thus I was Dragonborn.”

 

“ _ Dragonborn _ ,” Jinsol repeats the word softly, “ _ my _ lady, a  _ Dragonborn _ .”

 

Jungeun’s cheeks warm up instantly as Jinsol’s laugh echoes in her brain.

 

“Do you have any special abilities besides your bond with Luna?”

 

Jungeun shrugs, “I can’t get burnt.”

 

“Really?!” Jinsol gasps.

 

Jungeun hums, “But I also get cold  _ really _ easily.”

 

“Oh, no, we can’t have  _ that _ ,” Jinsol shakes her head, “I will order you the fluffiest, warmest blankets in all of the Realm.”

 

Jungeun giggles, placing a kiss against Jinsol’s cheek, “Thank you.”

 

—

 

“It is  _ cold _ ,” Jinsol whispers as Jungeun leads them out of the castle window, careful steps taken to descend from the high structure.

 

“There is a front gate for a reason!” Jinsol speaks quietly and harshly as Jungeun hops down the last few feet, onto the ground. The blonde huffs and follows after the smaller brunette.

 

Jungeun grins, “Didn’t you always sneak out before?”

 

“Yeah, not when it was  _ freezing _ ,” Jinsol grumbles.

 

Jungeun’s hand finds Jinsol’s once the blonde sticks her landing and she leads the two of them into the courtyard in which Luna had been placed. 

 

Upon seeing Jungeun, Luna’s head lifts from its position on the ground and she mewls. The noise is deep and rumbling and it would be  _ terrifying _ to anyone else, but Jungeun’s heart warms at it.

 

“Luna,” Jungeun addresses the dragon, “you remember Jinsol, right?”

 

Luna, as if understanding everything Jungeun said, acknowledges Jinsol with her gaze. Smoke comes out from her nostrils, and Jungeun leads the two of them right in front of Luna.

 

“Wow,” Jinsol breathes out in amazement. Luna’s head is taller than Jinsol, Luna’s eye is the size of Jinsol’s head (and then some), and Luna could probably eat her in one bite if she wanted to.

 

But she doesn’t.

 

And it makes Jinsol’s stomach turn as she considers how much she trusts this big, magnificent creature.

 

“She has gotten a little bit bigger,” Jungeun states, watching as Jinsol lets go of her hand to walk towards Luna.

 

Jinsol turns her head and looks at Jungeun with a quirked eyebrow, “Wow,  _ really _ ?”

 

Jungeun chuckles and gestures for Jinsol to move closer to Luna.

 

The blonde turns and lifts a hand carefully, not making any sudden movements. When she puts her hand on the side of Luna’s snout, she’s surprised to feel how  _ warm _ the creature is. As if there is a fire inside of it.

 

… 

 

Because lifting off with Luna would probably wake up the entire kingdom, the two girls decide to just settle down beneath her wing, relishing in the warmth.

 

“This reminds me of a story,” Jungeun says quietly, with Jinsol’s hand in her lap. 

 

“Go on,” Jinsol stares at her with a light in her eyes. 

 

Jungeun studies the girl’s face before nodding, continuing to speak.

 

“I was six when I got lost in the woods during winter,” Jungeun plays with Jinsol’s fingers, “and if Luna were not with me, I would have died.”

 

“Winters down south were  _ brutal _ ,” Jungeun continues, “it is one of the reasons why I decided to go north after my kingdom was taken. I knew I could not survive with those weather conditions…”

 

She shakes her head when she realizes she’s venturing off topic, “Anyway, when I got lost, it was so,  _ so _ cold, and Luna kept me warm.”

 

A smile tugs at Jungeun’s lips at the memory.

 

“My mother told me that when the guards found me, I was on the brink of death and even though Luna was, too, she used her energy to keep me warm by breathing out hot air.”

 

Jinsol watches Jungeun, entranced.

 

“It was not even fire anymore because of how worn out she was—it was just… air,” Jungeun’s free hand goes to pat the creature she was leaning on, “she saved my life.”

 

Jinsol squeezes Jungeun’s hand.

 

“The bond you two share is incredible,” Jinsol whispers, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jungeun’s temple. Jungeun’s eyes close as Jinsol’s lips linger. The two smile despite knowing the other one wouldn’t be able to see their smiles. “I am glad you two have each other.”

 

“Me too,” Jungeun hums, moving away so she can look at Jinsol. She smiles, “We  _ are  _ bonded, after all.”

 

Jinsol’s eyes brighten up at the topic, “I never knew of that to be true.”

 

“What? Of soulmates?”

 

“I have heard stories about humans being able to have mystical creatures as their soulmates, but  _ only  _ stories, I never  _ truly  _ believed it,” 

 

Jungeun can’t help but smile because she really,  _ really _ finds the blonde endearing.

 

Jinsol keeps talking, “My mother had told me about you when I was around the age of eight. I did not entirely believe her and the fact that I did not know you did not do much to ease my suspicions. Our kingdoms, as you know, did not interact much.”

 

There’s a gentle laugh.

 

“To be honest, I knew only of your kingdom because you had dragons and it was always so cold down there from what I had been told,” their eyes meet, “I thought it was weird how fire-breathing creatures lived in such cold climates.”

 

“They kept us warm,” Jungeun speaks quietly, a small, reminiscent smile on her lips.

 

Jinsol pushes forward and presses a kiss onto Jungeun’s forehead, comforting her in ways words never could. 

 

And, despite it being the littlest of gestures, it sends Jungeun’s heart soaring to altitudes she has never been able to reach on Luna.

 

—

 

“You and the baker boy, huh?” Jungeun says as she and Jungkook stroll through the castle’s garden. Jungkook sends her a pointed look and Jungeun grins. “When do I get to meet him?”

 

“ _ Never _ ,” Jungkook grunts, but Jungeun can see the smile on his face. 

 

They walk in silence until they sit down on a bench. 

 

… 

 

Jungkook starts talking quietly.

 

“I searched all over the Realm for you, you know?” he admits, “I didn’t want to believe that my best friend was dead, so I didn’t. After I joined the Royal Guard,  _ jeez _ , I went on so many trips trying to find you.”

 

“So, when I heard about someone named ‘Kimberly the Dragon’, a little bit of hope sparked up in me.”

 

Jungeun finds it harder to breathe as Jungkook continues talking. 

 

“I met Jinsol incidentally on one of my trips,” he says, “Actually, I helped save her.”

 

Jungeun looks at him, intrigued at the statement.

 

“It was when she was on the way to the Ha Kingdom,” he states. Jungeun remembers Jinsol telling her about this, about when Blue saved her and ended up dying himself. 

 

“The King offered to take my squadron back to the kingdom with him for a proper thanks, and things escalated from there.”

 

“Jinsol told me that you two agreed to wed because it was safe,” Jungeun says.

 

Jungkook nods with a laugh, “Well, our  _ preferences  _ kind of differ. We knew we wouldn’t feel anything more than friendship, so it’s simple, really.”

 

Jungeun hums, “I see,” she pauses, “I appreciate that you never stopped looking for me. And I thank you for helping save Jinsol.”

 

Jungkook places a comforting hand on Jungeun’s shoulder. She offers a small smile.

 

“I knew everyone I loved was there that day of the attack. And, you know me, I have never had much optimism in the first place, so I ran away. I did not think there was a reason for me to stay.”

 

The hand on her shoulder squeezes gently. 

 

Jungeun blinks away sad tears, “I am just happy I am here now.”

 

“I’m happy too, Jungeun.”

 

Jungeun, although not being one for physical affection, knows that she’s comfortable enough with Jungkook to lean into him. Immediately, strong arms envelope her as she cries. Jungkook places his chin on her head as she wets his shirt with her tears.

 

-

 

“I’ve been planning to take back your kingdom,” Jungkook announces after Jungeun has calmed down.

 

Jungeun looks at him incredulously.

 

“Initially, I planned to take it back to use it as a Royal Guards headquarters since we really only have one main base, and it’s so far from the south,” Jungkook continues, “but now that  _ you’re _ here… the Kim Kingdom can be rebuilt.”

 

“That is  _ ridiculous _ , Jungkook,” Jungeun shakes her head, “it is too dangerous. You  _ saw _ what happened, did you not? They had trained  _ ogres—ogres _ !”

 

“You  _ wound  _ me, Jungeun,” Jungkook tries to lighten the situation, “The Royal Guard has the most skilled fighters in all of the Realm.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Jungeun says firmly.

 

“ _ Jungeun _ ,” Jungkook tilts his head, his tone hardening, “You have seen the chaos they have been creating in the south, haven’t you? I’m sure you have, what with all the travelling you have been doing.”

 

Jungeun tightens her jaw.

 

_ She knows. _

 

She’s well aware that the prisoners that had taken over her kingdom were still inducing terror into the kingdoms nearby. 

 

Every neighboring kingdom is fearing that they’d be the next to be taken over.

 

“The Royal Guard has been the one that’s been pushing their attacks back further into the south, keeping them from spreading.”

 

… 

 

Seeing that Jungeun isn’t giving in, Jungkook sighs and leans back.

 

“Your dragons are still alive.”

 

Jungeun’s eyes snap towards his, and she  _ really _ wants to punch the little smile on his face off.

 

-

 

Jungkook leads Jungeun towards his shared room with Jinsol ( _ ew _ ) and pulls out a rolled-up piece of paper. He unrolls it on the table and grabs a couple of books to keep it flat. Jungeun finds herself staring at a close-up map of the area of the Realm near her kingdom.

 

“We believe that the prisoners have cave entrances here,” he points, “here,” another point, “and  _ here _ —this entrance is the largest.” 

 

He points to one last cave entrance and Jungeun’s eyebrows lift up. 

 

The three cave entrances are more or less surrounding the kingdom, making it completely vulnerable to any attacks. She’s surprised her people didn’t know about these locations before.

 

Jungkook rushes to get another piece of paper, this one much smaller than the one laid out on the table. He hands it to Jungeun, who unfolds it.

 

“This is what we have so far about what exactly the cave tunnels look like.”

 

It’s a lot of twisting doodles that interconnect in more ways than one. 

 

It makes Jungeun’s head spin.

 

“Your dragons are somewhere down there,” Jungkook says, he points to a large circle marked with an ‘x’, “we believe they’re trapped in there.”

 

“How do you know?” Jungeun looks up from the paper in her hand. 

 

His face dims.

 

“Another Royal Guard was taken as hostage a while back, he was known as Joon. He… He was missing both arms when he was sent back to give a message to us,” he explains, “he told us that the dragons were down there, along with many other creatures from all over the Realm, and that the Taken were going to attack soon.”

 

“The  _ Taken _ ?”

 

“The prisoners—that’s what they’re calling themselves,”

 

Jungeun’s eyebrows furrow, “How long ago did this happen?”

 

“A few months,”

 

“The dragons… they cannot fight back?”

 

“I assume they are chained up,” Jungkook sighs, “too weak to fight back.”

 

Jungeun’s heart clenches.

 

“We need to get them free.”

 

Jungkook nods firmly.

 

Jungeun has no idea for what she’s in for.

 

—

 

“Okay, hold on tight, m’lady,” Jungeun hums as Jinsol’s arms around her waist tightens. There’s a group of people watching from outside the courtyard, probably just watching to see if their beloved Princess will fall to her death. 

 

(Jungeun would  _ never _ let that happen.)

 

Jungkook, who’s off to the side, grins with his arms crossed.

 

“You best take care of my lady, Princess Kim!” he shouts out, making Jungeun snort.

 

Jinsol giggles, and the sound sends a tickle throughout every nerve in Jungeun’s body.

 

“Okay,” Jungeun pats the dragon softly before grasping onto her scaly skin as tightly as she can, “Luna,  _ up _ !”

 

Luna jumps into the air and Jinsol squeals, hiding her face behind Jungeun’s shoulders. 

 

After the lift-off, the rest of the ride is swift and relaxing.

 

“Not that bad, right?”

 

Jinsol’s grip isn’t as deathly tight now that they’re steadily flying through the air. Her eyes are still closed, though, and Jungeun can tell just by the fact that the blonde isn’t gushing about the view.

 

“You are not looking, are you?”

 

Jinsol squeaks.

 

The vibration of Jungeun’s laugh against Jinsol’s body makes the blonde feel warm all over.

 

“Jinsol,  _ look _ , it is beautiful.”

 

When the blonde peeks open an eye, she instantly opens her other eye because,  _ wow _ , Jungeun wasn’t kidding when she said that it’s beautiful.

 

“I…” Jinsol’s speechless.

 

“I know,” Jungeun responds.

 

-

 

“Tell me about the other dragons, Jungeun,” Jinsol says after they’ve been riding for a while.

 

“Why so suddenly?” Jungeun responds. 

 

Jinsol hums, “I just want to know, and I know Luna was not the only dragon from your kingdom.”

 

Jungeun grins, “Okay. There were five other ones, all  _ much _ older than Luna.”

 

“ _ Wow _ , really?” the sarcasm is evident in the blonde’s tone, and Jungeun laughs.

 

“I mean it! The oldest one, Apollo, is  _ very _ old! He has been alive longer than my great great grandfather’s generation. He is the strongest, and we believe he is Luna’s father. Because he and Luna share the same scale color.”

 

Jinsol lays her chin on Jungeun’s shoulder.

 

“What else?”

 

Jungeun hums, thinking for a moment, “There are the twins; Medusa and Viper. They are both a forest green color, though Medusa’s a lighter shade. They hatched from one egg during my great-grandfather’s reign.”

 

“That is amazing,” Jinsol presses a kiss to Jungeun’s shoulder, “And the two other ones?”

 

“Hydra. She is blue and she was hatched just before my father was born,” Jungeun hesitates, “the last one is named Misty.”

 

“Why Misty?” Jinsol hums, taking note of how tense Jungeun has gotten.

 

“She is grey,” Jungeun replies and Jinsol waits, knowing that there’s more, “and she was born without sight. She was my mother’s favorite.”

 

Jinsol tightens her hold on Jungeun, knowing how much the girl’s mother meant to her. Jungeun had told her stories about her mother late at night when she’d use Jinsol’s shoulder as a pillow and would seek comfort in the gentle kisses Jinsol would place on her forehead. 

 

They were happy stories, but happy stories can still be sad—and Jungeun _always_ got sad when she spoke about her mother.

 

… 

 

“They all sound wonderful, Jungeun.”

 

Jungeun nods, "They were."

 

She smiles when Jinsol presses yet another kiss on her shoulder.

 

—

 

“Hold the sword like  _ this _ —no, Jungeun, you’re going to break your elbow holding it at that angle, just—” Jungkook reaches forward to help Jungeun adjust her grip, “ _ there _ . Just like that. Okay, now fix your stance, you’re too stiff.”

 

“I am always stiff,” Jungeun grunts. 

 

She’s still sweating from the earlier workouts Jungkook had her do, uncomfortable with the moisture that’s dripping down her temple. 

 

The princess wipes her palms on her pants so she can grip the sword without the grip slipping through her fingers.

 

“That stiffness will get you killed,” Jungkook retorts, “you need to relax as much as you can. You need to be fluid with your movements, not mechanic. Just  _ relax _ .”

 

Jungeun takes a deep breath and tries to release the tension in her body.

 

“Better,” Jungkook nods, “much better. Here, I’ll go slow.”

 

He unsheathes his own sword from his belt and gets into a similar stance like Jungeun’s.

 

They’re in the garden again. This area has become  _ their  _ area. 

 

The guards at the entrance of the garden have been told to leave them alone whenever they’re in here, and despite how suspicious the order might seem, they follow their commands.

 

Jungkook has been training Jungeun for only a couple days now, and it’s been a little over a month since Jungeun has been at the Jung Kingdom. They’ve continued plotting the attack, with Jungkook continuously going back and forth to the Royal Guard with new plans and coming back to Jungeun with the adjustments that have been made. 

 

Now that Kim Jungeun is in the mix, attacking and gaining control back over the Kim Kingdom has become much easier.

 

The plan was to get Jungeun into the cave system without attracting too much attention, to get her close enough for her to command her dragons. 

 

Because they’ll listen to her and  _ only  _ her.

 

(“They might not be too weak to fight back,” Jungeun says in a murmur, Jungkook barely hears her. 

 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

 

“Dragons… they are stubborn creatures— _ trust me, I would know _ ,” Jungeun grumbles, remembering how much she had struggled to get Luna to listen to her when she was still a baby, “They might just be  _ disobeying  _ the orders… they do not want to listen to the Taken.”

 

Jungkook is silent momentarily.

 

And then,

 

“Well,  _ fuck _ , you might be onto something.”)

 

But  _ first _ , Jungeun needs to know how to defend herself.

 

“Block this,” Jungkook brings his sword forward and Jungeun barely has enough time to react.

 

_ She thought Jungkook said he was going to go slow?! _

 

The sharp  _ cling _ noise that follows the clashing of their swords makes Jungeun clench her jaw. 

 

“Good,” Jungkook nods, “Again.”

 

They go through this repeatedly until Jungeun feels as if her arm is going to fall off. The vibrations that ripple through her muscles at every clash of their swords keeps her whole body tingling even after Jungkook calls the training off for the day.

 

“You did good, Jungeun,” Jungkook grins, barely breaking a sweat whilst Jungeun feels like she’s about to die. “Same time tomorrow.”

 

—

 

Jungeun would be lying if she said that seeing Jinsol and Jungkook kissing doesn’t make her stomach churn uncomfortably.

 

The holding hands and the feeding each other food,  _ that _ Jungeun can deal with. 

 

It’s funny, even, because Jungeun can joke about it to the pair through eye contact and winks, but how does she do that with kisses when both of their eyes are  _ closed _ ?

 

Though she knows that it’s all for show, she’s always been insecure when it comes to those she loves—thinking she doesn’t deserve them and that they deserve better, that Jungeun’s just a burden to them—and seeing Jinsol and Jungkook actually  _ kissing _ , not just pecks, either, but  _ kissing _ ?

 

And then hearing the crowd go wild? And seeing the King and Queen with beaming smiles?

 

Jungeun feels sick. 

 

She manages to sneak out quietly, to get to Luna, unknown to all of those at the feast. 

 

-

 

“Where did you go off to, Jungeun?” Jinsol questions as soon as Jungeun enters her room, “I was worried.”

 

“I am sorry for making you worried,” Jungeun replies tiredly. 

 

She goes to get under the covers and Jinsol watches with concerned eyes.

 

“Have I done something to upset you, Jungeun?”

 

“No,” Jungeun shakes her head. “Well…  _ No _ , no, you have not.”

 

“Tell me,” Jinsol stares at her. 

 

Jungeun sighs, sitting up against the headboard.

 

“It is foolish,”

 

“It is not,” Jinsol responds quickly.

 

“How do you know it is not if I have not told you it yet?” Jungeun asks, slightly amused.

 

Jinsol does not seem amused in any way. She takes hold of Jungeun’s pale hand, holding it in between her own two hands.

 

“Because if it upsets you, it is not foolish,” she says firmly.

 

When she feels Jungeun’s rapid pulse beating against her wrist, Jinsol softens her tone, “Tell me, Jungeun, what upset you?”

 

… 

 

Jinsol doesn't call her foolish when Jungeun stumbles over her words or when Jungeun chokes between sentences.

 

Instead, she waits patiently and nods. She tells Jungeun to breathe and she tells Jungeun that she's there and that she isn't going anywhere.

 

Jinsol doesn't call her foolish when Jungeun cries or when Jungeun tells her of past lovers who had left her for better people.

 

Instead:

 

“Those people who have left you are the foolish ones, my love,” she whispers, placing a kiss on Jungeun’s temple, “you have every right to be upset about our situation, as I am upset, too.”

 

Jinsol’s hand is warm and comforting on Jungeun’s nape.

 

“We will figure everything out, okay?”

 

And Jungeun nods, because she’s never felt so  _ safe _ and so  _ loved _ as she does when she’s with Jinsol. It’s weird to have her walls completely down, but it’s so incredibly relieving. 

 

-

 

Their love is slow that night, with Jinsol making sure to compliment every aspect of Jungeun in between her touches and kisses, which only furthers causes Jungeun’s breath to hitch and fasten.

 

... 

 

Jungeun thinks she’s completely and hopelessly in love with the blonde.

 

-  
  


Jinsol and Jungkook keep their kisses to a minimum after that.

 

—

 

Jiwoo sits across the pub table from Jungeun with a wide smile on her face. Between going out to Royal feasts and training with Jungkook, Jungeun still finds the need and want to visit Jiwoo. The younger brunette has been there for her through thick and thin and Jungeun has a lot to thank her for.

 

Also, she’s a good listener.

 

“Hey, so the Ha Family is coming to visit,” Jungeun smiles fondly, “Jinsol is so excited. She  _ cannot  _ stop talking about Princess Sooyoung.”

 

Jiwoo makes a face when Jungeun mentions the Ha Princess. 

 

The reaction makes Jungeun’s eyebrows shoot up. 

 

_ There’s _ a story.

 

“Don’t,” Jiwoo holds up a hand as she notices the interest spark up in Jungeun’s eyes. She shakes her head, “Don’t ask me.”

 

“Aww, why not?” Jungeun pouts, “Why do you not like Princess Sooyoung?”

 

“No offence,” Jiwoo scoffs, “but Princess Sooyoung is sort of a major _bitch_ —and that’s coming from _me_.”

 

“I doubt she is  _ that  _ bad if Jinsol is friends with her,” Jungeun reasons, leaning forward and resting her chin in the palm of her hand, “What did she do to you, huh?”

 

Jiwoo scowls.

 

“She broke my heart.”

 

_ That _ , Jungeun does not expect.

 

She reels back, “Ouch,”

 

“It was years ago,” Jiwoo lifts her chin up, “I’m over her.”

 

“So, if I invited you to the Royal feast tomorrow, you would go?”

 

Jiwoo falters.

 

Jungeun laughs at her friend, placing a comforting hand over Jiwoo’s as the younger girl scowls.

 

-

 

The next night, Jungeun is about to enter the pub when she sees, through the window, the familiar princess (whom she just had dinner with an hour prior) talking to Jiwoo. 

 

Jungeun can sense the tension from outside, and walks right past the pub. 

 

-

 

Jungeun makes no comment on the purple blotches painted upon Jiwoo’s neck and collarbone when she visits the next day.

 

—

 

When Jinsol kisses her scars, Jungeun’s skin tingles as if Jungkook’s sword had clashed with hers much too hard for her liking—except Jungeun  _ likes _ this tingle, and welcomes it with open arms.

 

Jungeun has a lot of scars, and Jinsol takes her time kissing each one, giving carefully placed kisses along each of them.

 

Pink lips graze over a rather long scar across her stomach. It’s ugly and the skin is contorted around the off-colored area, but Jinsol caresses it as if it were a fine art piece.

 

“I was attacked by a wild direwolf a month after I left,” Jungeun says, causing brown eyes to look up at her from below, “I killed it, but it got me good. I could barely walk properly for a month… and it left that  _ gruesome  _ mark.” 

 

There is a gentle silence after her words as Jinsol’s eyes stare into her. Jungeun doesn’t feel as if she’s being judged under Jinsol’s gaze—which goes to show just how much she trusts the blonde—but instead, she feels  _ loved _ .

 

“You,” Jinsol starts off, and pauses to press a soft kiss onto the scar, “are the most beautiful being I have ever seen,” Jinsol whispers against the skin of her stomach, and Jungeun’s chest heaves at the overwhelming emotions that hit her. 

 

And the blonde continues her descent.

 

—

 

They take Kim out to meet Luna three months after Jungeun’s return. 

 

Kim’s up to Jungeun’s lower thigh at this point, and is quick to bound over to Luna. It’s interesting to see how quick the two creatures got along, considering Blue had been completely hostile to the dragon. 

 

Jungeun grins when the playful direwolf jumps at Luna’s snout and the dragon merely responds with a huff of smoke into the direwolf’s face. Kim barks at this.

 

“Luna would not eat Kim, would she?” Jinsol worries.

 

“Hopefully not.”

 

—

 

As news spread about Kim the Dragon being Kim Jungeun, many people come to visit the Jung Kingdom in hopes of meeting her. Jungeun doesn’t amuse them more than she needs to. She greets a few of those in the higher class, but avoids the various stragglers that simply want to take advantage of her. 

 

Jinsol smiles at how uncomfortable Jungeun is being in the spotlight.

 

“Are you sure you were a princess, my love?”

 

Jungeun simply shoots her a glare, eyes narrowed.

 

—

 

Jinsol tells Jungeun she loves her after Jungeun has woken up due to another nightmare about her past. 

 

The words are mixed between comforting phrases of ‘you’re safe’, ‘it’s okay’, and ‘I am here’, but they’re loud and clear to Jungeun, who clutches Jinsol’s waist tighter and allows the blonde to hold her.

 

Jungeun says it back as soon as she’s calmed down, and Jinsol kisses her like she’s her whole universe.

 

(She is.)

 

—

 

“ _ What _ are you two doing?” Jinsol asks upon entering her room, seeing papers sprawled all over the floor along with Jungkook and Jungeun bent over them. 

 

Like two adolescents caught sneaking into the cookie jar, Jungkook and Jungeun both jump up, eyes wide.

 

“ _ Nothing _ !” they say in unison.

 

Jinsol, who's much more suspicious because of the two's reactions, walks closer. She scans her eyes over the papers and feels her stomach drop when she spots various words—‘Kim Kingdom’, ‘cave tunnels’, ‘the Taken’—each phrase makes the worry inside of her build and build.

 

“What is this?” she asks, voice trembling.

 

Jungeun’s quick to speak up, trying to keep her voice light and eager as to balance out the dark, concerned tone from the blonde.

 

“I am going to get my kingdom back, Soul!”

 

The nickname might’ve made Jinsol’s heart flutter any other time, but right now Jinsol’s too scared and  _ deathly worried _ to react much to that.

 

“It is too dangerous,” Jinsol shakes her head, “you must not.”

 

“The dragons,” Jungeun gestures to the paper, “they are alive, Jinsol! They are in the tunnels.”

 

She hurries to grab at a paper on the ground, holding it up for Jinsol to see. 

 

Jinsol can’t see past her blurry tears.

 

“I  _ just  _ got you back,” Jinsol whispers heartbreakingly. 

 

Upon seeing the blonde start to cry, Jungeun panics and drops the paper. She pulls Jinsol into her arms, feeling relieved when she feels the blonde reciprocate the hug.

 

She’s glad that the blonde doesn’t push her away.

 

“Hey, I am not going anywhere,” she soothes her, though it does little to calm Jinsol’s anxiety.

 

Jungkook speaks up, hoping to push some of the blame off of Jungeun, “It was my idea, Jinsol,”

 

Jinsol pulls away from Jungeun and glares at him with teary eyes, feeling an anger that builds within her, “Why would you ever even  _ suggest _ such a thing?”

 

“Because I think it’s possible!” Jungkook responds, not raising his tone in anger but rather in a way that shows he’s trying to get his point across, “We have been holding them off for so long and we have been pushing them _ back _ . I  _ know _ we can take back the kingdom.”

 

“I will not lose Jungeun again,” Jinsol frowns, “I  _ cannot _ .”

 

“And you  _ will not _ ,” Jungeun assures her, “I have the most skilled fighters in the Realm on my side,” she raises her eyebrows for emphasis, “ _ and _ my dragons.”

 

“But you had your dragons  _ before _ , Jungeun,” Jinsol whispers.

 

... 

 

“Jungkook has been training me,” Jungeun ignores Jinsol’s comment, ignores the scene that plays in her mind of her dragons being shot at and her people being murdered, “He’s been training me in sword fighting and self-defense. I have gotten really good.”

 

“You told me those bruises were from rough rides with Luna,” Jinsol frowns.

 

“Yes, and I am sorry to have lied to you,” Jungeun takes Jinsol’s hand in hers, “but I think we truly have a chance at this.”

 

“No,” Jinsol’s jaw locks and she shakes her head, her eyes darkening in the way it does when she's made her mind up about something, “you cannot.”

 

“ _ Jinsol _ , please,” Jungeun tightens her grip, bottom lip quivering, “the dragons—they… they are the only family I have left.”

 

And it works. 

 

Jinsol’s eyes soften, but her jaw is still tight.

 

Jungeun brings her other hand to cup the girl’s cheek, fingertips brushing against her locked jaw, trying to ease the tension there.

 

“I  _ promise _ you, Jung Jinsol, I  _ will _ return to you,” and with one shared look, Jinsol knows that Jungeun’s telling the truth.

 

“I do not like this  _ at all _ .”

 

Jungeun’s lips break out into a smile and she presses kisses all over Jinsol’s face. 

 

Jungkook throws his arms around both girls, squeezing them in a tight group hug that causes the both of them to yelp out in surprise.

 

—

 

Jinsol joins Jungkook and Jungeun on their training days, now. 

 

She watches from the bench as Jungeun blocks attack after attack. The blonde is pleasantly surprised at how good Jungeun is at this.

 

It seems that even Jungkook is having a hard time keeping up with the brunette.

 

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Jungkook says with a grin as he drinks some water. Jungeun is still holding her sword, slashing at the air.

 

“She is,” Jinsol nods, staring at her lover. 

 

Something about seeing Jungeun so intense, all whilst being so sweaty and out of breath....

 

-

 

Jungeun unfolds under Jinsol’s touch as the blonde takes her then and there, at the garden, after Jungkook has left.

 

“I—I am sweaty and dirty, Jinsol,” Jungeun gasps, whimpering when Jinsol’s tongue runs down her neck.

 

“You are just fine,” Jinsol’s tone is deeper than usual, more sensual and— _ God _ , is Jungeun glad she’s taken up swordfighting.

 

—

 

When she tells Jiwoo about her plan with the Royal Guard, it’s the first time she’s seen Jiwoo cry.

 

“You better not get injured, Kim Jungeun!” she yells, hugging Jungeun tightly. 

 

Jungeun hugs her back.

 

“I will try my hardest not to, Jiwoo,” she replies gently. Jiwoo sniffles.

 

“I need you around to keep me company from all the drunk males that come in.”

 

Jungeun can’t help but chuckle.

 

"You are the ugliest crier I have ever seen," the princess comments.

 

Jiwoo pulls away and smacks her repeatedly.

 

"Take that back!" she yells, "You may be Royalty but I won't hesitate to royally attack you!"

 

—

 

“Jungeun?” Jinsol whispers one night as they lay in bed, held tight in each other’s arms.

 

“Yes, Jinsol?”

 

“I love you,” the blonde breathes out, “so much.”

 

“I know, Jinsol,” Jungeun responds, leaning up and kissing Jinsol’s lips briefly, “I love you, too.”

 

“I do not want to lose you,” Jinsol says shakily.

 

Even in the dark, Jungeun can see the glossiness of her lover's eyes. It makes her heart feel heavy.

 

“You will not,” Jungeun says.

 

She kisses her again, and again, and again.

 

“You will  _ not _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i have the whole story written already, i want to just churn out the chapters as quick as i can!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


	3. three.

“Jinsol,” Jungkook speaks up as the two of them stand in their room, a tense silence between them. 

 

The blonde hums inattentively, locking a necklace around her neck. Jungkook sighs, “You’re mad at me.”

 

“I am not,” Jinsol replies quickly,  _ sharply. _

 

She turns to look at him. 

 

Jungkook gives Jinsol a pointed look, causing the blonde to slump her shoulders. 

 

“I… I  _ am  _ mad at you,” Jinsol admits, “though I am more disappointed than mad—” she begins talking faster, angrier, “—for you to come up with such a  _ dangerous  _ idea and—and then  _ including _ Jungeun in it—what were you  _ thinking _ ?”

 

Seeing tears build up in his friend’s eyes, Jungkook hurries over, taking both of Jinsol’s hands into his own, “Hey, you know I wouldn’t have had Jungeun get involved if I knew it was a suicide mission.”

 

Jinsol glares at him.  

 

“Bad choice of words,” Jungkook winces. 

 

He shakes his head, trying to gather his thoughts as Jinsol’s frown deepens, “Jinsol, I only involved Jungeun because I believe that this mission is within our reach.”

 

The princess stays quiet. 

 

“I care about Jungeun as much as you do, Jinsol,” he says softly, “I do not wish to cause her any more harm than she’s already experienced in her lifetime.”

 

Jinsol sighs, turning around. Jungkook frowns because he knows this is her way of ending their conversation.

 

“Can you tie my dress, please?”

 

—

 

The days are ticking down as the Royal Guard prepares their soldiers. 

 

Everything is settled at this point; the plan is all set. 

 

Jungeun and Jungkook are prepared to go as soon as they get the signal, and they get it pretty soon.

 

It’s through a messenger, a Royal Guard himself, that the King receives a rolled-up letter. Jungeun and Jungkook are stood before him as his eyes run over the words on the paper. 

 

When he looks up, The King looks towards Jungkook, and then to Jungeun, before he nods once.

 

The two bow to the King and then turn around, rushing to get their things. Everything is already packed and ready to go so now it’s just  _ going _ that’s the main task.

 

-

 

Jungeun’s connection with the Royal Guard isn’t well-known to the public. 

 

Only a few people know apart from the Royal Guard itself; Jinsol, the King, the Queen, and Jiwoo. Jungeun thinks it’s best that only a small amount of people know, to keep the Taken from finding out—to catch those bastards by surprise.

 

Jinsol runs into Jungeun’s room, not bothering to knock as she bursts through the door, “I heard that you have been called,” she says.

 

Jungeun, who was closing up her satchel, puts the bag down onto the bed and turns to Jinsol.

 

“Yes, I have,” she says.

 

The blonde rushes forward and takes Jungeun into her arms.

 

Jungeun can hear  _ and  _ feel how fast Jinsol’s heart is beating, and she’s slightly worried the girl might actually pass out right then and there.

 

“Hey,” Jungeun moves back to look at Jinsol’s face, which already has tears streaming down it, “I will be back in no time, my love.”

 

Jinsol nods sadly and connects her lips to Jungeun’s. They share one last passionate kiss before pulling away—but not too far—as their foreheads press together.

 

“I love you,” Jinsol whispers.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

—

 

“Are you ready?” Jungeun asks Jungkook as they are both settled on top of Luna. 

 

(They strapped their bags tightly around the dragon’s legs, tight enough to keep them from falling…  _ hopefully _ .)

 

“Are  _ you _ ?” Jungkook replies.

 

Jungeun doesn’t respond.

 

“Luna,  _ up _ !”

 

—

 

The Royal Guard castle is dark, not just in lighting but also in decor. 

 

It’s very bland and simple, but at the same time extravagant. 

 

Jungeun is a  _ little  _ intimidated.

 

When she’s gathered around a large table with the Guards she’ll be working with for the initial attack, she feels sick to her stomach. 

 

_ It’s really happening. _

 

They go over the plan that Jungeun has been engraving into her brain for almost a year, making sure to get every single detail perfected. 

 

“We  _ have  _ to be sneaky,” the Head of the Royal Guard emphasizes, “the element of surprise is what’s holding up this entire war. If we fail at that, we fail at this whole thing.”

 

Jungeun nods firmly.

 

“Once we free the prisoners—”  _ Dragons _ . “we’re practically in the clear. Princess Jungeun will fly into the sky and alert the rest of the Guards hidden throughout the area. The attack will be in full-force at that point.”

 

Jungeun winces when she’s referred to as ‘Princess Jungeun’, but she hides it well.

 

The Head places his hand on the table, causing a loud  _ smack _ sound.

 

_ “We leave at dawn.” _

 

—

 

They’re all clad in white armour—a striking contrast to the usual Royal Guard armour, which is as black as the night—in order to blend in with the snow around them. 

 

(Pleasantly enough, the armour Jungkook had Jungeun put on to train with makes this armour feel like  _ nothing  _ on her.)

 

They stay low as they move between the trees, always alert and ready to unsheathe their weapons if need-be.

 

They’ve been on foot for almost a whole day now, only taking breaks when absolutely needed. 

 

They couldn’t take horses for the fear of getting spotted (and Jungeun  _ definitely _ couldn’t have taken Luna, unfortunately), so on foot was the way to go.

 

“There,” the Head points, and the group of eight all stop in order to see what the Head is pointing at.

 

There are a few fires scattered around the cave entrance with large creatures— _ ogres _ , Jungeun knows—staying near the light. There are around ten of them, each equipped with different types of weapons.

 

All of the weapons are definitely sharp and dangerous, that’s for sure.

 

“We need a distraction, to lure some of them away,” the Head whispers, and Jungeun recognizes that as the first step of the plan.

 

_ It’s starting. _

 

The three assigned Guards nod to the Head before they’re on their way, swift and silent. 

 

Jungeun’s glad she’s on their side. 

 

-

 

They move forward, as close as they can get without getting caught, and Jungeun’s heart is up to her throat. 

 

Jungkook’s hand takes hold of her wrist, squeezing lightly to comfort his friend. Jungeun nods without looking at him.

 

A loud  _ thud _ makes them all jump,  _ including _ the ogres in front of them.

 

“What was that?” a croaky voice asks.

 

“C’mon,” another one gruffs, “Probably just another dumb ol’ elf.”

 

There’s another  _ thud _ —this one much,  _ much  _ louder.

 

The ogres look at each other, and two more ogres join the original two, heading off towards the sound. 

 

Jungeun holds her breath as the four ogres disappear into the trees.

 

“Now,” the Head whispers. 

 

They all spring to action, rushing forward and only unsheathing their swords once they’re close enough to attack. 

 

With the element of surprise against them, each ogre is hit before even realizing that they’re being attacked. 

 

Jungeun, as terrified as she is at the fact that these ogres are double her size  _ and  _ width, has been through  _ much worse _ on the road. 

 

She swings her sword, feeling the metal slice through thick skin. 

 

An angry roar causes the ground beneath her to shake and she jumps back just in time as the ogre swings his axe at her. 

 

_ (“So, since you’re small and quick, you have the advantage over big and slow opponents. It doesn’t matter if they’re stronger, you just have to be  _ **_smarter_ ** _. Watch them, tire them out, learn their weaknesses,  _ **_that’s_ ** _ how you’ll win.” _ )

 

Jungeun hears Jungkook’s voice in her head like a record player. 

 

The ogre lunges for her and she side steps him, watching as he heaves a deep breath. 

 

He’s  _ already  _ getting tired.

 

She slashes her sword, cutting another deep gash into his arm. 

 

With the adrenaline rushing through her veins, dodging the ogre’s attacks feels like an easy game to her.

 

When the ogre lunges forward, Jungeun finds herself given the perfect opportunity. She ducks, causing his body to go right over her, and sticks her sword  _ up _ .

 

Right through the underside of his chin, right through his head.

 

The axe in his hand drops and Jungeun pushes the body off of her, removing her sword as she does so. Blood splatters her face, running down her cheek. She grimaces and wipes it off.

 

When she turns, she spots the Royal Guards looking at her with raised eyebrows. All of them are breathing heavily, with dead ogres at their feet. 

 

The three Royal Guards who were doing the distractions reappear from the forest, and the Head nods at the group.

 

“Come on, let’s hurry.”

 

-

 

Thankfully, the attack at the entrance hadn’t attracted attention. 

 

They move through the cave system relatively peacefully, taking out those who come into their paths with little to no trouble.

 

Even though the cave system is  _ huge _ (it had to be, they fit freaking  _ dragons _ down there), ogres and other beasts are scarce to come by.

 

“You’d think they’d have more protection around here,” Jungkook mumbles under his breath.

 

The Head shakes his head, “They’re cocky little buggers. They probably didn’t think anyone would attack them.”

 

A large roar, one that was definitely  _ not  _ from an ogre, causes the group to look at each other. 

 

The roar is so familiar, and it’s similar to one Jungeun would hear from Luna. Jungeun’s heart races.

 

“The dragons,” she whispers.

 

The Head glances at her briefly before gesturing the others to follow.

 

-

 

When they reach the room, the largest room in the cave system, Jungeun has to hold back a gasp. 

 

Jungkook was telling the truth.

 

The dragons,  _ her dragons _ , they’re  _ alive _ .

 

And they are chained up.

 

And they are hurt.

 

Jungeun has to squint to see what’s happening. All she can see are the dragons with groups of ogres beneath them. 

 

The ogres are all holding something, pushing them towards the dragons, towards…

 

Jungeun’s eyes widen.

 

They are being  _ stabbed _ , right before her eyes.

 

Their roars… those are roars of pain and agony, and Jungeun has angry tears in her eyes as she watches groups of ogres poke and stab at the dragons—all five of them—with long, sharp spears. 

 

The dragons each have an encasing around their snouts, except for one—which is presumably why there was chaos in the first place.

 

It seems one of the dragons, the grey one— _ Misty _ , her mother’s favorite—had gotten free from the bounds around her mouth.

 

“There’s too many,” the Head whispers, “Fall back, there’s too many.”

 

Jungeun doesn’t move even though the other Guards hurry back.

 

“Jungeun,” Jungkook hisses, “ _ Fall back _ .”

 

“There were no ogres in the system because they are all here,” Jungeun replies, and she knows the Royal Guards are all looking at her, “Misty has gotten free from the chains around her snout. She is able to breathe fire.”

 

The Head blinks, picking up on what Jungeun is hinting at.

 

“Will she listen to you?” he asks cautiously.

 

Jungeun takes a step forward, “We will find out.”

 

She hesitates, turning to look behind her, “Do not get too close to her. She cannot see, and will not be able to tell the good guys from the bad.”

 

The Guards nod to her and Jungeun takes a deep breath, turning around.

 

_ Here she goes _ .

 

“Misty!” she screams as loud as she can. 

 

Every pair of eyes belonging to the Taken turn towards her, including the eyes of all five dragons. 

 

Jungeun musters all the loudness she can as she shouts, “Fire!”

 

The reaction is instant, and the Taken are burnt to a crisp within seconds. 

 

Just in time, several more Royal Guards come bustling through the cave system, all stopping in a halt as they see the scene before them. 

 

Jungeun feels pride flow through her body as Misty keeps a steady stream of flame coming from her mouth.

 

“Okay, that worked,” the Head says with a laugh, “that  _ worked _ . Go in, go in! Stay away from the grey one!” he orders.

 

Jungeun doesn’t have to be told twice as she runs into the room, ducking under several ogres and human Taken to reach her dragons. 

 

She swings and slashes enough to push Taken aside, barely feeling the dagger that skims her forearm. 

 

Amongst the chaos, she tries to figure out how to get her dragons free from their chains. She runs up to Apollo and she can tell that he recognizes her. He’s the oldest of the five dragons, the one that her father always cared for the most. 

 

He’s the strongest one. 

 

She needs to get  _ him _ free, first.

 

She pulls at the chains around his snout but to no avail.

 

The chains are made of metal and Jungeun can barely lift them with how heavy they are. 

 

She stumbles as an ogre bumps into her and barely lifts up her sword in time to block his incoming swing.

 

She screams out in pain as her hold on her sword tightens. She’s being pushed down by the ogre’s strength and is about to try to leap away when Apollo’s head swings, effectively tossing the ogre into the cave wall. 

 

Jungeun struggles to catch her breath but she moves quickly, climbing onto Apollo and going towards his head.

 

She tugs and pulls at the chains before noticing the small wheel at one intersection of the chains. She reaches for it and turns it, grunting as she uses all her strength to twist and twist.

 

Finally, with a loud  _ click _ , the chains around Apollo’s snout loosens and he opens his mouth with a loud roar.

 

The entire cave rumbles and rocks fall from the ceiling, causing the fighting to halt as everyone’s eyes notice the large creature.

 

Jungeun slides down his head and barely sticks a landing on the ground. She’s quick to figure out how to unlock the chains around his legs, because it’s all the same mechanism. 

 

While Jungeun and a few other Royal Guards are twisting the wheels of the locks, Apollo snaps at ogres and eats them whole.

 

The Head helps lift Jungeun onto Apollo as they finally get him free.

 

“Go! Go!” he shouts loudly, turning just in time to push away an ogre that was lunging at him.

 

“Apollo,  _ up! _ ”

 

Jungeun nearly falls off of Apollo, who is a much rougher flyer than Luna, but she grips onto him tightly as they rush out of the cave system.

 

When they reach open air, Jungeun knows it’s up to her to alert the others.

 

“Apollo,  _ fire! _ ” she commands, feeling strong when Apollo does what he is told. 

 

A bright, orange flame comes from his mouth and Jungeun, if she were not Dragonborn, would have been burnt by the close proximity.

 

Apollo roars after shooting off his flames, and Jungeun flies over the land with Apollo roaring beneath her, her entire body trembling—from excitement, from adrenaline, from Apollo’s roars, from  _ everything _ .

 

The sun’s starting to rise at this point, and Jungeun thinks it’s time to head back to the cave to retrieve the rest of the dragons. 

 

When she nears the cave, she’s pleasantly surprised to see that the dragons are already in the air.

 

All except for one.

 

“Misty,” Jungeun whispers worriedly, silently pleading for Apollo to go faster. 

 

-

 

Jungeun leaps off of Apollo before he fully stops and winces as she feels a pain shoot up her leg. 

 

The fighting has stopped, but it’s eerily quiet in the cave. 

 

Jungkook looks at her with sad eyes and Jungeun’s heart stops beating for a second as she takes a second to process the scene in front of her.

 

“Jungeun…” Jungkook says gently, and it’s enough to snap the brunette out of her shock.

 

She runs over to the grey dragon who’s laying in a pool of her own blood, pushing past Jungkook.

 

“Misty,” Jungeun says loud enough for the dragon to know it’s her.

 

There’s a mewl in return, loud but soft at the same time. 

 

A few Royal Guards rush over with cloths in their hands.

 

Jungeun cradles Misty’s large snout, patting the dragon as the Guards try to patch her up. 

 

Everyone knows it’s too late, though.

 

Jungeun’s eyebrows knit together in worry as Misty’s breathing gets heavier, the smoke coming out of her nose releases in quick breaths.

 

As she keeps her comforting hand on Misty’s snout, Jungeun remembers all of the memories she’s had with the dragon—all of which tie back to her mother. She remembers finding similarities between Misty and her mother all the time as a kid. 

 

  1. They were both beautiful—that was always first on the list Jungeun would tell her mom.
  2. Despite being so powerful, both Misty and Jungeun’s mother were the calmest beings Jungeun knew. 
  3. Misty loved Jungeun as Jungeun’s mother had loved her.



 

Misty blinks and Jungeun holds her breath each time she does, hoping,  _ praying _ to see those grey eyes once more.

 

“Misty,” Jungeun whispers again, trying to get more reactions out of the dragon. 

 

There’s so much bustling going on in the background but Jungeun drains it all out, focusing only on the beautiful creature in front of her who’s been through far too much for far too long.

 

… 

 

It takes all of Jungeun’s will to choke back the sob threatening to escape her throat as Misty sends out one last puff of smoke out of her nostrils, her cloudy eyes closing before never opening again.

 

—

 

“The reinforcements should be here soon, almost all of our Guards are here,” the Head announces later that day.

 

There are about four hundred Royal Guards there now, and they’ve all sent Jungeun more than a few glances—clearly surprised that the  _ Princess  _ had actually survived the fight.

 

The gash on Jungeun’s forearm throbs even more now with the bandage wrapped around it, and she’s pretty sure she twisted her ankle getting down from Apollo earlier, but she still feels a sense of pride in herself. 

 

The Head keeps talking, “Under Princess Jungeun’s—”

 

“Just  _ Jungeun _ ,” Jungeun grunts, interrupting the Head, all eyes are on her—but this time, she isn’t as uncomfortable, “My name is  _ Jungeun _ .”

 

The Head eyes her for half a second before nodding, “Under Jungeun’s lead with her dragons, we will push towards the Kim Kingdom. Fighting has already begun from Royal Guards at the south side. We will attack from the North.”

 

“For now, get some rest.”

 

—

 

Jungeun sleeps next to Hydra that night, underneath the blue dragon’s wing. 

 

It’s not the same as Luna, but the warmth is still there, and Jungeun is simply glad to have the rest of her dragons back.

 

The other Guards avoid the dragons, probably too scared to get close, and it leaves Jungeun alone with four dragons laying near her. 

 

Her heart feels like it’s going to burst.

 

—

 

Jungeun doesn’t do much more on-ground fighting, considering she has to keep control of the four dragons. 

 

Things go relatively smooth, as smooth as things could be in a battle like this, and before she knows it, they’re at the Kim Kingdom.

 

It seems that the Taken have all gathered here, knowing that  _ this _ was the point of interest.

 

Jungeun’s blood runs cold. 

 

-

 

She’s only a little bit in front of the Royal Guards, eyes scanning the massive crowd of creatures that killed her family years ago. 

 

Jungeun doesn’t see what causes Apollo to screech, but she  _ feels _ it, because she’s flung off of his back when he swerves violently to dodge whatever was shot at them.

 

She’s free falling through the air until she lands on another back with an  _ ‘oof’ _ . 

 

Jungeun groans and turns, patting the back of her savior. 

 

Medusa growls lowly, vibrating beneath Jungeun. Jungeun grasps the dragon’s skin and mutters a small, ‘thanks’, before flying back with the rest of the dragons.

 

-

 

“Jungeun,  _ Jesus _ , are you okay? I saw what happened,” Jungkook rushes up to her, helping her down from the green dragon.

 

“Yeah,  _ ow _ ,” Jungeun takes in a sharp breath, grasping her ribcage, “they have very large arrows.”

 

“We saw,” Jungkook nods.

 

“You’ve probably bruised a few ribs,” Jungkook helps her sit down against a large rock. 

 

They’re at the back of the large Royal Guard army, whereas the fighting is happening all at the front. 

 

Apollo’s still in the air, enraged at the fact that he had been attacked. 

 

He lets out ear-shattering roars that could probably be heard from miles away.

 

“We have at least another day of fighting if we are to take the Kingdom back,” Jungkook states as Jungeun grunts. “They’re pretty set up.”

 

“I  _ know _ ,” Jungeun replies, “they are  _ really _ set up, Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook nods solemnly, “I believe we can do it.”

 

… 

 

“Go,” Jungeun gestures for Jungkook to go away, “we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

 

Jungkook hesitates momentarily before seeming to accept that Jungeun’s right. He leans forward and kisses Jungeun’s forehead quickly, “Rest well.”

 

“Stay safe,” Jungeun responds before her friend rushes off to battle. She rests her weight on the rock behind her, looking up at the dragons in the sky. Jungeun feels her heart drop every time an arrow is shot at her dragons, but she feels the anxiousness slowly ease away at the creature’s ability to duck and dodge them.

 

She wonders how her Princess is doing…

 

… 

 

And she only gets to wonder for one second before she hears another roar—a roar so familiar to her that she feels her chest lighten. 

 

She’d recognize that roar from anywhere.

 

“ _ Luna _ ,” she breathes out, looking up and spotting the red dragon. 

 

Luna zips across the darkening sky, joining Apollo in his rampage. 

 

(It’s only then that Jungeun really gets a sense of how  _ massive _ Apollo is—because Luna looks so tiny compared to him—and Luna’s pretty  _ big _ .)

 

Her dragons take turns diving down close to the ground and letting out a rain of fire onto the Taken. As one attacks, the others fly around and roar and growl, as if to cheer the attacking one on.

 

Jungeun winces as she tries to get up. She wants to get back up there, wants to ride Luna and get that vantage point, but a sharp pain shoots up her entire body and she groans, sliding back down onto the ground.

 

She’ll just have to wait it out…

  
  


-

 

Jungeun gets up only after Jungkook’s come back. 

 

He’s all scratched up but no real damage has been done to him. Sweat drips down his forehead as he gives Jungeun a tired smile.

 

“We’ve breached the castle.”

 

-

 

When Jungkook helps her walk to the throne room and helps her up the steps leading to the throne, Jungeun’s eyes start to well up.

 

“We did it, Jungeunnie,” Jungkook whispers as Jungeun sits down on the throne.

 

Jungeun doesn’t even have the energy to get angry at Jungkook for the nickname, because her body curls over and she starts to cry.

 

Jungkook kneels in front of her and she presses her face against his shoulder, body shaking and crumbling the way the walls of her kingdom had years ago.

 

—

 

Jungeun flies back to the Jung Kingdom on Luna. Jungkook sits behind her and the other four dragons fly behind Luna.

 

Feeling a sense of deja-vu as she lands and is greeted with the whole kingdom in front of her, awed, Jungeun just smiles—because she’s always been filled with a sense of pride over her dragons, and clearly nothing has changed.

 

The King greets her, “Princess Jungeun, you are back—”

 

“Jungeun!” Jinsol pushes past her father and rushes forward. 

 

She throws her arms around Jungeun’s neck and pulls the girl flush against her body. She doesn’t care that there are people watching, she doesn’t care about the murmurs that pass through the crowd as she presses her cheek against Jungeun’s shoulder, she doesn’t care that she should pretend to be more happy to see Jungkook than to see Jungeun—the only thing she cares about right now is Jungeun.

 

“Hello, my love,” Jungeun whispers quietly as she wraps her arms around Jinsol’s midsection. 

 

She ignores the pain her body’s experiencing because Jinsol’s warm and soft and comforting and she’s worth the pain.

 

They only pull away because Kim has caught up to her owner and she paws at Jinsol’s leg, causing Jinsol to yelp.

 

Jungeun laughs and, before Jinsol can scold Kim for scratching her, her lover gives the direwolf a pat on the head. Kim, happy to see Jungeun, barks and jumps up onto her.

 

(Jinsol takes the time to greet her husband for the publicity purposes.)

 

The crew of dragons lay down, all exhausted from fighting so much the past few days, and the ground shakes beneath them. 

 

… 

 

After a few minutes, the King calls for another banquet—to celebrate the revival of the Kim Kingdom.

 

-

 

It’s a grand feast, especially for it being so last minute, but Jungeun’s  _ tired _ .

 

The gash on her arm still hurts and her bruised ribs don’t make it any easier for her to laugh or talk without wanting to curl up into a pitiful ball in hopes of easing the pain.

 

Jinsol notices this, though, and brings it up. 

 

“Princess Jungeun, are you alright?” she asks, keeping her formal tone, “You must be tired, no?”

 

“I am exhausted,” Jungeun says gently, nodding.

 

The King frowns, “My dear, you should have said something! Go on, go up to your room and rest all you need. You deserve it.”

 

“I shall walk you,” Jinsol stands from the table.

 

-

 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Jungeun’s pulled into Jinsol’s warm embrace. She feels herself breaking down, and she feels Jinsol’s arms tighten around her.

 

“I was so worried about you,” Jinsol whispers, pressing soft kisses on Jungeun’s shoulder, and then at the spot behind her left ear, “I love you.”

 

Jungeun’s eyes are closed tightly, but tears still manage to escape, “I love you, too, Jinsol,” she whispers.

 

Jinsol holds her all night, letting the girl cry as much as she needs to and being there to wipe away her tears. 

 

Jinsol tends to the wound on her arm and offers to put some ice on her ribs, but Jungeun doesn’t want her to leave so she says that she’s fine, and that’s all it takes for Jinsol to lay back down and let Jungeun cuddle up to her.

 

…

 

“They plan on cleaning the Kingdom up for me before I go back,” Jungeun says quietly, “how am I supposed to go back there?”

 

Jinsol hums, “You’re a Kim, my love.”

 

“How could I possibly… bring the Kingdom back to the level of prosperity it was at before the attack?” Jungeun asks worriedly, eyes filled with anxiety, “I am only one person, Soul.”

 

Jinsol sits up, making Jungeun sit up, too. 

 

She places her hands on either side of Jungeun’s face, cupping her cheeks and making sure the girl’s looking directly into her eyes.

 

“You have many people on your side, Jungeun,” Jinsol replies, “you are  _ not  _ alone, you are aware of this, right?

 

Jungeun nods once.

 

Jinsol lets out a small smile, “Good. Now, speaking of  _ cleaning _ …” she reaches up and tucks a strand piece of hair behind Jungeun’s ear, “I’ll go get a bath ready for you.”

 

Jungeun narrows her eyes as Jinsol slides off the bed.

 

“No offence, my love, but you  _ stink _ !”

 

-

 

Jungeun sits in the tub, slouched forward as Jinsol runs a warm towel over the back of her shoulders. 

 

“You did well,” Jinsol says gently, wiping away dried blood on Jungeun’s pale skin and massaging her fingers into Jungeun’s scalp, “I am proud of you.”

 

“I could not have done it without the Royal Guard,” Jungeun says, eyes closed, “or my dragons.”

 

Jinsol smiles, “Your dragons are beautiful.”

 

“Aren’t they?” Jungeun replies, wincing when Jinsol reaches a sore spot on her back.

 

“Apollo does look like Luna’s father,” Jinsol says, trying to soothe the girl’s pain by massaging gently at her skin.

 

“They act completely different, though,” Jungeun states.

 

“How so?” Jinsol questions, genuinely curious.

 

“Apollo is a hot-head and Luna is… Luna.”

 

“Very descriptive, my love.”

 

“Be quiet,  _ my love _ .”

 

—

 

Jungeun spends the next couple of months at the Jung Kingdom—so she can rest up but also so she can spend more time with Jinsol.

 

Going back to her kingdom means going  _ away _ from Jinsol—and because Jungeun’s the last Kim, she’s not going to have a lot of free time to go to and from the Kingdoms whenever she wants to.

 

She’s going to have to leave Jinsol. 

 

Again.

 

They haven’t talked about the situation yet—it’s been something that both of them have been avoiding, but after hearing a comment that the Queen had made about wanting grandchildren soon, and seeing the panic in Jinsol and Jungkook’s eyes as they both turned to look at the last Royal Kim, Jungeun thinks it’s time to have a talk.

 

-

 

“I love you,” is how Jungeun starts off.

 

She doesn’t get to keep going, though—because Jinsol cuts her off.

 

“If you are going to say ‘but’ after that, then just stop talking,” she says. 

 

Jungeun gives Jinsol a look, eyebrows knitting together, “Jinsol—”

 

“I am going to tell them,” Jinsol says.

 

“What?”

 

“I am going to tell my parents about you and I—and… and I am going to tell my people, too.”

 

Jungeun starts to shake her head, “Jinsol, you don’t have to—”

 

“Yes, I do,” Jinsol cuts her off, “I am not going to lose you again. Not after the first time, and not after feeling like I was going to lose you for a second time.”

 

“What if they hate you?” Jungeun asks, “What if they  _ shun _ you, Jinsol?”

 

“Then so be it,” Jinsol responds, her eyes are hard and Jungeun knows that she means every word she’s saying, “as long as I have you to love me, everything will be okay.”

 

… 

 

It’s tense for a few seconds.

 

Then, Jungeun turns around and walks to the door. 

 

Jinsol feels her heart stop because she thinks the girl is going to leave her behind, and she readies herself for the heartbreak to come, but then Jungeun turns around after fiddling with the door knob.

 

As Jungeun walks back towards her with a fire in her eyes, it occurs to Jinsol that she was checking if the door was locked. 

 

And, as Jungeun pushes her onto the bed behind her, it occurs to her that—

 

She gasps when she feels Jungeun’s hands slip under her shirt, easily lifting it up and over her body.

 

…

 

_ Oh. _

 

-

 

Jinsol tells her parents after she informs Jungkook about her plan. 

 

He agrees, and even offers to come with her to tell them.

 

What Jinsol had thought would turn into a screaming match ends up a tearful exchange with warm hugs and the wish for Jinsol to be happy. 

 

Although surprised at first, her parents want nothing except for their daughter to be happy—and Jinsol’s quite literally never felt so happy in her life.

 

She runs to Jungeun’s room and rushes in without knocking, too excited to care that the love of her life was in the middle of changing.

 

“My love!” she squeals, running forward and hugging Jungeun, who struggles to put on a shirt before her partner reaches her, “My parents are accepting of us!”

 

“What? They are?” Jungeun gasps as Jinsol lifts her up. She squeals, “ _ Jinsol _ !”

 

“I am so happy!” Jinsol lets out with her own squeal, “This is all I have ever wanted!”

 

When Jungeun’s set back down on the ground, she quirks an eyebrow up and connects her hands behind Jinsol’s neck.

 

Jinsol can  _ feel _ the sass in the girl’s tone before Jungeun even speaks.

 

“All you have ever wanted was to run away with a girl and her five dragons?”

 

Jinsol presses her forehead against Jungeun’s with the widest smile Jungeun’s ever seen her wear.

 

“Only if that girl is Kim Jungeun, yes.”

  
  


—

 

“You were right,” Jinsol murmurs as she tightens her arms around Jungeun’s waist. 

 

Luna roars at Apollo who flies too close to her.

 

The blonde presses her cheek against Jungeun’s shoulder, “it is  _ freezing _ down south.”

 

Jungeun laughs and nods, “It is,” she replies, “do not worry. I will make sure we have the warmest room in the castle.”

 

-

 

It’s not long before news travels all over the Realm that the Taken have been defeated and that the Kim Kingdom is back.

 

Jungeun receives gifts from the other kingdoms; ranging from beautifully knitted quilts to jewelry to offers for alliances. Not only that, but many people come by to wallow in the magnificence of the dragons that fly freely over the Kim Kingdom.

 

The first time Jungeun hosts a banquet, she introduces Jinsol as her Queen—and Jinsol nearly starts crying on the spot.

 

-

 

The destroyed rubble of old buildings gets recycled and rebuilt into  _ new _ buildings. 

 

Jungeun walks hand-in-hand with Jinsol down the streets to view the progress each and every day. They’re greeted by everyone who passes them and Jungeun feels her heart swell whenever they’re called ‘queens’. 

 

For someone who’s always hated being called ‘princess’, Jungeun thinks she can get used to being called ‘Queen’.

 

-

 

Kim the direwolf has taken a liking to running around the Kingdom’s streets, too. She visits the butcher shop most often, sitting outside until a slab of meat is tossed out for her, before she returns to the Kim Castle.

 

Despite having grown in size, the Kingdom’s people have no reason to fear her because of her sweetness and, in fact, they’ve all taken a liking to her.

 

The dragons, on the other hand, are still mysterious beasts that the people have not yet warmed up to. They spend their time flying around the Kingdom and sleeping outside of the walls. 

 

They’re naturally calm beasts despite their aggressive image. The truth is,  _ Kim’s  _ more active than they are. 

 

When people come and go, they avoid the beasts (who couldn’t care less about them).

 

Jungeun finds convenience in people’s fear of her dragons; it just means that no one will have the guts to mess with her and/or her people.

 

—

 

It snows hard one night, blanketing the world outside and muffling all of the noise that had once filled the streets. 

 

Jinsol stands in front of the window, with Kim sitting besides her, staring as the snow falls.

 

She hears the door open and shut behind her, but she’s much too awed by the scenery to turn around.

 

“What are you doing, love?” Jungeun voice rings out. She comes up from behind Jinsol, arms wrapping around her waist from behind, chin resting on her shoulder, “ _ Ah _ , the snow?”

 

Jinsol hums, placing her hands on top of Jungeun’s arms, “Do the dragons get cold?”

 

Jungeun snorts at this, pulling Jinsol closer, “They are dragons who breathe out  _ fire _ .”

 

A pout, “They could still get cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Jungeun smiles, leaning up and pressing a kiss against Jinsol’s cheek, “I suppose they could still get cold. It is alright, though; they have each other to huddle close with.”

 

Jinsol leans back, letting out another hum that vibrates through Jungeun’s body.

 

“How about you? Are  _ you _ cold?” Jungeun questions, “Because I am  _ freezing _ .”

 

Jinsol turns around, smile already on her lips, “One would think that a Dragonborn would have a good amount of body heat, no?”

 

“No,” Jungeun shakes her head, taking hold of Jinsol’s hand, “A Dragonborn needs her lady to keep her warm.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Jungeun nods, tugging towards Jinsol towards the bed.

 

They slide under the covers, giggling as they do so. 

 

Like clockwork, Jinsol’s arms find their way to Jungeun’s waist, pressing their bodies together.

 

Jungeun lays her head down on Jinsol’s shoulder, opening her mouth to say something but then laughing instead.

 

Jinsol looks down at her lover, smiling simply because Jungeun’s laugh is enough to make her heart flutter, and raises her eyebrows, “What is so funny, my love?”

 

Jungeun points towards the window, “Kim is licking at the glass.”

 

When Jinsol turns her gaze, she joins in with Jungeun’s laughter. 

 

The direwolf pays them no attention, still trying to catch the snow that’s  _ outside _ of the window.

 

“Not the brightest one, is she?”

 

“Watch it, Jungeun,” Jinsol warns playfully, “that is my  _ baby  _ you are talking about.”

 

“I thought  _ I _ was your baby?” Jungeun retorts, jutting out her lower lip.

 

Jinsol giggles and brushes her nose against Jungeun’s.

 

“No,” Jinsol shakes her head, leaning forward and placing the sweetest kiss on Jungeun’s lips—a kiss that ends  _ much too quickly _ —and it makes the younger girl chase after her lover.

 

But Jinsol pulls away, and the look in her eyes startles Jungeun. 

 

Jinsol stares at her like Jungeun’s her everything.

 

It isn’t the first time she’s seen Jinsol look at her like this, but it  _ is _ the first time Jungeun’s felt like her whole body’s been elevated to a higher state. 

 

“You are my  _ Queen _ ,” Jinsol whispers quietly, “and you will  _ always  _ be my queen.”

 

And, after hearing those words, Jungeun feels like she might be the only person in the entire Realm to have everything she could ever want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand there we have it, folks! 
> 
> it's the /end/ end! i'm really glad i found the inspiration to continue this story because i consider it (and most of my other stories) my bAby.
> 
> please please do leave a comment! i love reading them and they honestly make my day. 
> 
> kudos are appreciated as well! <3
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> with that being said, i hope you enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> twitter: @sxftmelody  
> curiouscat: @sxftmelody


End file.
